Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity
by lmb3
Summary: Harry is finally putting his demons to rest when a mysterious Dark Lord from a parallel world abducts Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Can Harry Potter save his friends and stop the Dark Lord from conquering all of reality?
1. Prologue – Another World

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Description**

It has been three months since Voldemort fell, and Harry Potter is finally putting the demons that have plagued him to rest. He is relaxed, happy, and in love. For the first time he can see a future for himself, but that all changes when before his eyes, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione vanish. With no suspects or clues of any kind, Harry finds himself helpless to find his two best friends and the girl he loves.

A mysterious Dark Lord has launched an assault against all of reality from a place outside of time and space. For hundreds of years he and his Queen have searched for something across the Multiverse, leaving death and destruction in their wake, and at long last they have found their prize. Can Harry Potter save his friends and stop the Dark Lord from conquering all of reality?

**Author's Note**

There are a few important things you should know about this story. This story is Harry Potter with a heavy dose of science fiction. If you aren't familiar with the term Multiverse, then you should look it up. In short, the Multiverse is made up of an infinite number of parallel worlds. There will be three separate Harry Potter "universes" in this story, the canonical universe, plus two others where events happened differently than they did in canon.

Additionally, for the purposes of this story, I am saying that the universes of the Multiverse not only contains worlds similar to the one we know of in Harry Potter canon, but ones that bear no resemblance to the world in which Harry potter is set. In short, I have set it up to have characters or objects from any completely unrelated fiction show up. Believe me when I say, these other characters and objects play a minor, but necessary roll in the story. The story does in fact take place within canon up through chapter thirty-six of Deathly Hallows. Also, it should be noted that none of these other characters show up within the canon Harry Potter world, so this isn't "Insert Random Character Here" decides to show up at Hogwarts. Most of this story takes place outside of Harry's reality. It is not necessary to know anything about these other characters or objects. The characters should be easy enough to look up online, and at the end of the story I will list all of the mentioned objects and what they are. Not knowing won't affect the story, with one exception. That exception will be explained within the context of the story.

This story is not connected to any of my other stories.

Except for the plot, none of this belongs to me.

**Prologue – Another World**

It was late. The large clock on the wall had struck eleven a few moments earlier. The lone occupant of the room slumbered upon his throne and was bathed in the dim light of the candles, which were magically suspended in the air above him. His long black cloak allowed only his head and hands to be seen, and was in stark contrast to his nearly white skin.

Above him the enchanted ceiling mirrored the calm, clear night sky. While the stars twinkled and the full moon shone brightly, the light did not reach the darkened room. The room was still and nearly silent. The slight flicker of the candles was the only movement. The sleeping figure's raspy breathing and the low hiss of the snake that slept coiled at her master's side were the only other sounds in the room.

This room would change little during the day from its current state. It was brighter when the sun was up, though the windows, through which sunlight once poured, were now shrouded by thick drapes, which were rarely ever opened. Large lamps on the walls illuminated the room while the master of the castle held court.

Many would come to seek an audience with him. He was, after all, the supreme ruler of the entire world. There was not a place on earth where his power did not reach, nor nearly a being in the world that did not bend to his will. A few delusional holdouts still resisted, but in time, they would fall as all the others had. Their dwindling numbers had long since ceased being a threat.

This castle had not always been like this. Just three years ago, it was a school. Young witches and wizards learned magic here. This room was their Great Hall, where they would gather the whole school together for functions and for meals. It was once the nerve center of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now it was a throne room from which a tyrant ruled the world, and the name Hogwarts was but a memory that few could recall.

The stillness of the night was broken as the snake hissed loudly, and its master awoke. A pair of snakelike scarlet eyes shot open, peering into the darkness, taking in the empty room. He moved his hand, almost imperceptibly, summoning his servant.

A moment later, the large doors at the rear of the hall opened, and a lone figure scurried in. He was a short lump of a man. His black cloak hung loosely around him, as he walked stooped over, more out of fear than respect. As he approached the thrown, a silver hand, which shook slightly, emerged from beneath the cloak, and pulled back his hood.

"You s-summoned me, my Lord," squeaked the man shakily. His rat-like nose twitched, as his small watery eyes showed the fear he felt.

"Yes, Wormtail," hissed Voldemort slowly. "Nagini is hungry. Fetch a muggle from the kitchens so she may dine. A young one I think…she so enjoys playing with small children."

Wormtail swallowed hard, as he looked toward the snake. "Yes, of course, my Lord," said Wormtail. "I shall do so straight away."

Voldemort stood soundlessly, moving like a phantom. "I am going for a walk," said Voldemort, as a smile began to cross his lips. "I think I'll pay my old friend a visit before I retire for the evening."

"Will you require anything else tonight?" asked Wormtail softly, his head still bowed low.

"Inform Bella that I will be to bed soon," said Voldemort. "Then you may retire."

"Of course, my Lord," replied Wormtail. "Thank you."

Wormtail bowed low, as Voldemort swept past him. He glided over the floor as he walked, far more like a ghost than a man. He could hardly be mistaken for a man.

The guards outside the throne room bowed low as he entered the Entrance Hall. It too was darkened. Voldemort quickly made his way to the dungeon, to the cell he visited often. He stood outside the cell, a snakelike grin on his face, as he peered in through the bars at the lone occupant.

Inside the cell, the stench of feces and death permeated the air, though the prisoner had long since lost the ability to smell it. The cell was unfit for habitation, even by an animal, yet it had been his home for three years now.

The old man sat against the wall of the cell. He was one hundred and seventeen years old, but looked far older. He felt even older than that, almost as if he had died years ago, and not realized it.

His wrists and hands were chained to the wall, sporting bruises, which would never fade. His skin was covered with dirt, blood, and sores, bearing the unmistakable signs of neglect. His flesh was pale and wrinkled, and hung from his bones like a sheet. Almost no part of him was unscarred.

His silver hair, which he had worn long for many years before his imprisonment, now reached beyond his feet, and had turned gray and wild. He wore nothing but a filthy tattered gray cloak, which was in nearly as bad condition as he was. He shivered, almost imperceptibly, in the cold air of the dungeon. He had almost stopped noticing the cold. He had forgotten what it was like to be warm.

Upon his crooked nose sat half moon spectacles. Each lens was cracked, as it had been since the day of his imprisonment. His once bright blue eyes were now darkened saucers after years in the sunless dungeon. Though he was not asleep, he was still, and the only sound he made was a muted wheeze as he breathed.

The prisoner's mind was intact, but only just. He was as near to insanity as one could be without actually being insane. Perhaps insanity would have been better he often thought. At least then he might be able to rid his mind of the terrible images. They were reminders of his folly that had led the world to its current state.

As terrible as his physical and mental condition and the conditions that he lived in were, they were many times better than the condition of his soul. While his body lived, his soul had died years ago along with the boy he loved like a son, the boy he had failed. The boy once known throughout the Wizarding world as The Boy Who Lived, lived no more.

"Hello, Albus, my old friend," cackled Voldemort with an evil smile. "How are you feeling tonight? Well, I hope. There is nothing to break up a boring evening like coming down to see you."

Albus Dumbledore lifted his head just far enough to see the snakelike scarlet eyes through the cracked lenses of his glasses. He had long since lost the will to fight and nearly the will to even resist. Only in one single way did he hold out.

"Fine…Tom," said Dumbledore barely above a whisper. Unable to hold his head up any longer, he looked back toward the floor.

Voldemort fought the angry scowl that crossed his face. He didn't want to give the old fool the satisfaction, but he never could manage to pretend not to be angry. His given name was an abomination. Had any other spoken it, they would have died before the echo of it ceased. After a moment, the scowl dissolved into a smile.

"One day, Albus…one day, you'll learn," said Voldemort with a smile. "I've told you many times. I ask so little, and in return, I'll grant you mercy. All you have to do is call me by my true name, and ask me, and I'll put you out of your misery. I'll end your suffering. Say it just once. Say, 'please, Lord Voldemort, kill me.' That's all it will take to end your suffering. Such a simple thing."

Dumbledore forced his head up again. It was the only thing he could still do. He could deny the monster the one thing he had not achieved, the one victory he coveted more than any other.

"No thanks…Tom," whispered Dumbledore, before he drew a ragged breath. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass. You beat me, Tom…a long time ago. You won the war…but you'll never break me. I would welcome death, but you will have to live with failure."

"Do you enjoy the torture?" asked Voldemort in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Perhaps you've grown to relish it as much as I do?"

"No," said Dumbledore softly. "I don't enjoy it…but I do deserve it."

"Very well," spat Voldemort with a scowl. He slowly drew the Elder Wand from his pocket. "I still remember the day I wrenched this from your hand. I always imagined that it would be harder to defeat you…but then your heart wasn't really in it, was it? Not after your one hope for salvation died." He pointed the Elder Wand at Dumbledore. "Crucio!"

Dumbledore felt the pain that racked his frail body, threatening to rip him apart from the inside. He screamed unconsciously as Voldemort continued the spell. As terrible as this pain was, it was what would come next that would really hurt. It was what came next that he both feared and looked forward to. It was his nightmare and his penance. It was what he deserved.

Voldemort canceled the spell. It had become quite unsatisfying to torture Dumbledore. He could tell that for all the pain, Dumbledore wasn't really suffering, not like he used to. Fortunately, there were other ways, which Voldemort found so much more satisfying.

"You know what comes next, Albus," grinned Voldemort. Dumbledore said nothing and didn't move. "Very well." Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore again. "Legilimens!"

As a scream of soul wrenching pain escaped Dumbledore's lips, inside his mind, he could see as clear as day the events that led to the death of Harry Potter. He watched as he made the greatest mistake of his life, even greater than the mistake that cost his sister her life. It was the moment he doomed the world.

Voldemort stopped the memory, and Dumbledore slumped against the wall, tears falling from his eyes, and sobs escaping from his lips. "I'm so sorry, Harry. It's my fault. It's all my fault," squeaked Dumbledore.

"Right you are, Albus," agreed Voldemort with a laugh. "Goodnight, Albus. Sleep well." Voldemort turned away from the dungeon. He hesitated for a moment, and then glided away.

In the shadows near the cell three animals watched Voldemort depart. When they were sure he was gone, a squirrel, a red haired rabbit, and a large black dog moved toward the door of the cell, all reverting to their human forms as they did.

"Albus," whispered the oldest of the three cloak clad men who stood outside the cell. He pulled back his hood and shook his head, allowing his long black hair to fall away from his face.

"Sirius," whispered Dumbledore, unable to lift his head. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Albus," said Sirius quietly. He turned to his companions. "Pick the lock. As long as we don't cast any spells, we shouldn't be detected."

"Right," said the taller of Sirius's companion. He pulled some tools from his pocket and began to work on the lock. A few moments later, the lock clicked, and as quietly as they could, they swung the door open. They went to Dumbledore and knelt down in front of him. They began to pick the locks on the shackles that held him. They were much harder to get open than the cell door.

"You shouldn't have come, Sirius," sighed Dumbledore. "I'm no good to you…to anyone. Leave me…I'm finished. I have been for years."

"I don't believe that for a moment," said Sirius as he furiously worked on one of the shackles. "Even if you aren't any good to us, I wasn't going to leave you here. I only wish we could have come sooner."

"We'll have you out in a minute," said the shorter of Sirius's companions.

Dumbledore turned towards him, squinting through his broken spectacles at the man, whose hood had now fallen away from his face, revealing a head of long red hair. "George?" muttered Dumbledore weakly.

"Fred," he replied tonelessly as he continued to work on a shackle. "George…was killed last year."

"And the rest of your family…" asked Dumbledore weakly, as a sick feeling swept over him. He already knew the answer.

"I'm the last Weasley," said Fred as he worked on the shackle. "We buried Hermione last month. At least she's with Ron now."

The third man pulled back his hood as his frustration with the lock he was working on grew. Dumbledore looked at him. It took only a moment to recognize him.

"Cedric Digory?" said Dumbledore questioningly.

"Yes sir," said Cedric, as he finally was able to remove the shackle from Dumbledore's left ankle. "We're getting you out of here."

"I don't think so," hissed a gleeful voice from behind them.

Sirius, Fred and Cedric reached for their wands as they stood up and turned toward the door of the cell.

"Don't!" said Voldemort as he pointed his wand at them. "Don't move." Sirius, Fred, and Cedric all stood motionless, their wands still in their pockets.

"Well, well, well," grinned Voldemort. "Sirius Black, leader of the resistance. This is indeed an honor."

"You should know the castle is surrounded," said Sirius, his voice filled with confidence that he didn't feel. "If we don't come out, they will attack."

"This is the end for you," said Cedric bravely. "Even if we don't get out of here, you won't survive the night."

"That's a bluff and we all know it," laughed Voldemort. "Whatever pitiful force you have out there, my Death Eaters will make short work of them. There aren't enough of you left. Even with three of you, you do not stand a chance against me."

"You'd be surprised," said a voice from the shadows. "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort ducked, as a killing curse flew from the shadows outside the cell, narrowly missing him. He dove into a corner of the cell, as Sirius, Fred, and Cedric drew their wands. A fourth man joined them. He was short with shoulder length blond hair that whipped around his face as he leapt into the cell. He wore a patch over his left eye, and had a number of scars on his face.

"Well done, Patch," said Sirius. A moment later, the four of them were dueling Voldemort, as Dumbledore still lay against the wall, attached by one wrist.

"You can't defeat me," hissed Voldemort as he dueled the four of them. He was more than a match for them. Shortly he would kill them, and the resistance would die with its leader.

Suddenly, they could hear a buzzing sound and the air around them began to crackle with energy. The five combatants all stopped, looking around confusedly.

"What are you doing," demanded Voldemort, his scarlet eyes flashing with anger. "What magic is this?"

"We aren't doing anything," bellowed Sirius as he looked around for the source of the disturbance. He saw nothing to explain what was happening.

The buzzing got louder, and it seemed as if they were surrounded by lightning that danced at the very edge of a sphere that was engulfing all of them. The very air within the globe around them began to glow red.

Fred tried to move out of sphere, but found that they were trapped. "We can't get out," yelled Fred.

"What are you doing? I demand you stop this!" screamed Voldemort as he looked around wildly for a way to escape.

"This…isn't…magic," whispered Dumbledore as he looked around, his eyes wide with shock. "This is…something else."

A moment later, the six men vanished in a flash of light.


	2. 1 – The Happy Ending

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 1 – The Happy Ending**

"Harry," said a soft feminine voice.

Harry could barely hear the voice through the fog of sleep that was just beginning to lift. He had been having a wonderful dream. He and Ginny were dancing. He wasn't sure why or where they were, but they were dancing, and she was so beautiful. The dream was starting to slip away.

"Wake up, Harry," said the voice.

After a moment, Harry felt a weight on his stomach, and his eyes slowly opened. Before him was his dream, but she wasn't a dream anymore. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Ginny was straddling his stomach, her knees pinning the covers down on top of him on each side. Her feet were bare. She was wearing blue shorts that showed off her legs. Though she wasn't that tall, her legs certainly seemed to go on forever. She wore a white t-shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Her long flaming red hair, as it fell around her shoulders and down her back, framed her beautiful face, and even with the distance between them, he could smell her flowery scent. Her sparkling brown eyes were bright, and her smile held just a trace of mischievousness.

Harry found it hard to believe that there was any girl anywhere who was more beautiful than Ginny. It was moments like this that he remembered how much he hated school robes. They hid far too much.

"Tired, love?" asked Ginny, as she leaned down and kissed him softly. Her hair hung down, ticking his face and neck, as she kissed him. Her hands were on his bare chest, supporting her weight. His skin felt like it was on fire beneath her touch.

"A little bit," said Harry with a smile, as she broke the kiss. "For some reason, I didn't get a lot of sleep. I think it must have been the three hours we spent snogging when you snuck in here last night."

Ginny sat up with a giggle, her hands still resting on his chest. She wasn't one of those girls who giggled constantly at everything, but when they were alone, she did, and he loved to hear that sound.

"Yes, I'm rather tired myself," laughed Ginny. "We'll have to do that again sometime very soon. Perhaps tonight?"

"As long as your Mum and Dad don't catch us," said Harry with a laugh, as he put his hands over hers, and gently caressed the backs of her fingers with his thumbs. "I mean…we were just snogging…but still. I'm not sure that them finding us lying in bed together would be a good thing."

"Hey, I'm seventeen now, in case you forgot my birthday was last week," Ginny reminded him. "As much as they might think otherwise…I am an adult now. If I want to spend the night snogging my boyfriend senseless…or doing anything else we might choose to do…they will have nothing to say about it. Don't you agree, love?"

"Absolutely…but I don't really think I want to hear your Mum's thinly veiled comment that she is too young to be a grandmother, ever again," chuckled Harry. "Hearing it once was more than enough."

"Yeah, that was a bit obvious," grinned Ginny. "And pretty silly, since she's thrilled that Bill and Fleur are planning to start a family soon."

Harry sat up, pushing Ginny away slightly so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, leaning his forehead against hers. Ginny snaked her arms around his neck.

"Someday," said Harry softly, as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Someday…we'll make her a grandmother, too."

Ginny drew a sharp breath and nodded slightly, as she gazed into his emerald eyes. She knew they would be together forever. "Someday," breathed Ginny who was on the verge of tears. "I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny," whispered Harry. He kissed her. After a moment, he reached down and began to tickle her left foot.

"Harry!" squealed Ginny, as she tried to pull away unsuccessfully.

Harry pulled her down to the bed, turning over and pinning her beneath him as he continued to tickle her foot. "Harry!" she squealed again as she tried to wiggle out from underneath him. It was no use. He continued to tickle her for several moments as she laughed and struggled without success. When he stopped tickling her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply for several long moments before they had to stop to catch their breath.

"We better get downstairs," panted Ginny with a smile as she hugged him tightly. "Mum will have breakfast ready any minute."

"Whatever you say, love," said Harry with a smile. He started to get up, when he heard an unmistakable voice from the hallway.

"Ginny! Ginny! Did you wake Harry!" called Molly. They could hear her coming up the stairs. She was almost at the door.

"Hide!" whispered Harry franticly. He cursed himself under his breath for not keeping his Invisibility Cloak by his bedside.

Ginny nodded and Harry sat up. She slid off the bed and then under it, trying hard to control her breathing and be silent.

Harry pulled the covers off and swung his pajama-clad legs over the side of the bed. There was a knock at the door, and a moment later it opened.

"Harry, you're awake," said Molly with a smile. "I asked Ginny to wake you…have you seen her this morning?"

"No, I haven't seen her, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry innocently. "I just woke up a couple of minutes ago."

Molly just looked at him for a moment. "All right," said Molly cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready, and then I need some help cleaning up the house. Ron and Hermione are coming home today, and Hermione's parents are coming for a visit. Ginny, when you come out from under the bed, remember you said you would get Bill's room ready for Hermione after breakfast."

Harry's face grew hot, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he had no idea what. He didn't get the chance.

"Yes, Mum," groaned Ginny from under the bed. She slid out from under the bed, got up, and sat on the bed beside Harry. He reflexively put his arm around her, and pulled her close, but wished he hadn't, as he could see a slight scowl cross Molly's face. Ginny had turned the color of her hair, and Harry was fast approaching the same shade himself.

Molly stared at them for a moment, her scowl dissolving into an unreadable expression. Neither Ginny nor Harry could quite bring themselves to look at her.

"I was once young and in love," sighed Molly. "You aren't children anymore, and I will try to get used to that." She smiled slightly, then turned, and began to leave the room. She looked at them sharply before closing the door. "But I am MUCH too young to be a grandmother." The door closed a moment later.

Harry and Ginny turned to each other and a moment later they began to laugh.

"That was…unexpected," said Harry, as he lay back on the bed and pulled Ginny on top of him. "I thought we were in real trouble for a minute."

Ginny smiled, as she leaned on her elbows and looked down at him. "Well, I think I had the good fortune of falling in love with the one person on this planet that my mother is more protective of than me," said Ginny before she kissed him softly. "I'm pretty sure if she caught me in here with any other boy, no matter how old I was, she would have drawn her wand. She's still really worried about you, I know she couldn't have brought herself to yell at you."

"I know," sighed Harry. "I really wish that she…that all of you…would stop worrying. I'm all right…I'm a little better everyday. It's still hard sometimes…but I think for the first time in my life that I can remember…I'm really and truly happy." He reached up and touched her cheek, as he looked deeply into her eyes. "It's because of you that I'm happy."

After several minutes of kissing, Ginny left Harry to get dressed. Harry opened his trunk. He was about to grab a pair of jeans, when his eyes fell upon the Mokeskin Pouch that Hagrid had given him. Harry picked it up and opened it. He pulled out the shard of Sirius' mirror, the only item that was inside the pouch.

It had really been hard for Harry in the weeks right after Voldemort had fallen. He was racked with guilt. So many people he cared about had died so that he could fulfill his destiny. If it hadn't been for Ginny, Harry wasn't sure he would have recovered. He still felt guilty, but he knew it wasn't his fault. In the last few weeks, he felt the fog that had surrounded his heart lift.

Harry smiled sadly as he put the shard of mirror back in the pouch and placed it in his trunk. It was hard to imagine that just ten weeks earlier he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and now he was contemplating marrying Ginny someday and having a family. Life was good.

Harry was thrilled that Ron and Hermione were coming home. He had really missed them. They had been in Australia for the past month, and were bringing her parents back to Britain. It had taken them two weeks to locate them, but they had been successful at restoring their memories.

Hermione had written him three or four times per week. She was really worried about him. Ron practically had to Imperious Hermione just to get her to go to the airport. A lot of that was due to her not wanting to leave him, but she was also worried that her parents wouldn't understand why she altered their memories.

In some ways, Harry thought it was best for all of them to have a little time apart. He, Ron, and Hermione had spent most of the last year together, and they had begun to get on each other's nerves just a little bit. Harry also thought that Ron and Hermione needed some time to themselves, especially now that they had finally stopped dancing around each other. They had spent so much of the last seven years worrying about his problems, now they needed to think of themselves and each other.

They would all spend a couple of enjoyable weeks together before the new school year started. Harry looked forward to starting a normal life. They were going to go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. He looked forward to a little normalcy, and a lot of time with his friends and girlfriend. With any luck it would be completely boring and uninteresting. That would be a dream come true.

It was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon and Ron, Hermione, and her parents had just arrived at the Burrow. Hermione had to cast some spells to allow Roger and Jean to see the Burrow, as it was invisible to Muggles. Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur had met them outside the house. As soon as Hermione saw Harry, she went right to him.

"Harry, it's great to be back!" said Hermione as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

He hugged her back. "I missed you, too," said Harry, as he pulled back from her and kissed her cheek. He hugged her again and whispered in her ear. "Did everything go all right?"

"Yeah," whispered Hermione. "It's fine. You were right, they understood."

"I knew they would," smiled Harry.

"How are you doing?" asked Hermione as she pulled back from Harry.

It was hard not to see that she was concerned. She had that look on her face that she only got when she was worried about him.

Harry smiled. "I'm good, really," Harry assured her. "Better than I thought I'd be three months ago. Please stop worrying about me."

"Fat chance," grinned Hermione. "Not now…not ever."

"Hey mate," said Ron with a smile, as he dislodged himself from his mother's embrace and turned to Harry.

"Great to have you back," said Harry with a smile as he grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him into a one armed hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, mate," said Ron. "I didn't know what to do with myself without having to watch your back all the time. Almost makes me miss our nearly dying every other day."

"Ron," hissed Hermione dangerously, as she punched him in the arm.

"I'm only joking," mumbled Ron as he shook his head and rubbed his arm where she hit him. "He knows I'm just kidding."

"You two will never change," chuckled Harry. He was sure he didn't want them to.


	3. 2 – Saying the Words

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 2 – Saying the Words**

They spent most of the afternoon in the living room talking. Everyone wanted to hear all about Australia. Roger and Jean said that they had a wonderful vacation, even if they thought they were someone else the whole time.

Roger and Jean, much to Hermione's annoyance, wanted to know all about Harry and everything that had happened to him. It wasn't that she had never told her parents about Harry, she had. In fact, to hear her parents tell it, she apparently talked about him so much when she was at home over the last seven years, that for a while they thought for sure he was her boyfriend. That was before they realized he was really the best friend and brother she never had.

Hermione had never gone into details with her parents about Harry's life. She just gave them the general facts, and never enough to scare them. They were slightly shocked to hear it all, and were clearly proud of all Hermione had done during the war.

Harry wasn't exactly thrilled to talk about it, but he told them almost everything, just leaving out a few of the most horrible details, and glossing quickly over the particularly hard things to talk about. Still, it was over now, and in some ways it helped to talk about it. He certainly wasn't going to miss this opportunity to tell Hermione's parents what an amazing daughter they had.

After they all caught up and had a wonderful dinner, Hermione and Ron apparated Roger and Jean back to London and then returned to the Burrow. The sun was setting, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around a table in the garden talking.

"I was really worried they would be upset, but they understood," said Hermione with a smile. She shook her head slightly. "I was sure they would be angry with me."

"You were protecting them," said Ginny. "I knew they would understand, and they sounded very proud of you."

"I told her that all the way to Australia," said Ron with a grin. "I kept her mind off her worries as much as I could on the trip down."

"He distracted me by being scared to death," laughed Hermione. "Every time the plane made the least little movement, Ron jumped."

Harry and Ginny both laughed.

"One thing's for sure, I don't want to go on an airyplane again," said Ron pointedly. "If it were meant to fly, it would be a broom."

"That's airplane," laughed Hermione. Her laugh vanished. "I really don't know what I would have done without you, Ron. I couldn't have done it alone."

Ron put his arm around Hermione, leaned over, and kissed her softly. "You would have done what you always do," said Ron with a smile. "You would have got the job done, because you are amazing, and that's what you do. I'm glad you didn't have to though."

Harry could see Ron open his mouth to say something else, but he bit his lip as if he had lost the nerve to say it.

"Aren't they cute together, Harry?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"Absolutely adorable," laughed Harry. "I wasn't sure they would ever stop pretending they didn't like each other."

Harry loved this. For so long, his life was uncertain, and not completely his own. Death lurked around every corner, and he often didn't know if he would live to see a day when Voldemort was gone. To be able to spend an evening here in the garden, just talking and enjoying the company of the three most important people in his world, without worrying about anything, was like an amazing gift. It was absolutely perfect.

"Who's hungry?" asked Molly as she walked into the garden levitating a very large mince pie along with a pitcher of cold milk, some plates, silverware, and glasses.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm still stuffed from dinner," said Hermione with a laugh. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Not me, I'm starving," Ron interjected. "I'm still making up for all those months of starvation. I thought for sure I was going to starve to death."

All of them, except for Hermione, laughed as Molly started cutting large pieces of pie and passing them out.

"Come on, Ron," said Hermione incredulously. "You've made up for it a dozen times over already. I thought we were going to get thrown out of that buffet restaurant in Sydney. We were there for three hours. You best be careful, I might take it personally and think you didn't like my cooking."

"It's not your cooking I didn't like, Hermione," said Ron as he scooped up a spoonful of pie that was far too large for most people to fit in their mouths. "It was the ingredients. I never want to see another mushroom as long as I live."

"Well, it's starting to get late," grunted Hermione. "They say eating too much before bed can give you nightmares. Don't come crying to me in the middle of the night."

"I'm willing to risk it," laughed Ron. "Unless of course you want me to come see you in the middle of the night."

"Ron!" squeaked Hermione, as the rest of them laughed.

After they ate their pie, and Ron had finished off the last of it, Hermione suggested they go for a walk. It was getting late, but it was a clear night, and the full moon shown brightly in the sky. They headed off toward the orchard.

Harry had his arm around Ginny when they reached the top of the hill that ran up to the orchard. He felt her shiver. She was still wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and it was starting to get cool now that the sun had gone down.

"Do you want me to fetch your cloak?" asked Harry concernedly.

"No, I'll be all right," replied Ginny with a smile.

Harry wasn't fooled. She was cold. "I'll go get it," smiled Harry. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He kissed Ginny on the cheek and started to turn toward the house.

"My very own knight in shining armor," laughed Ginny as she grabbed his hand. "Will you always come charging to my rescue?"

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Always and anywhere," smiled Harry, as he let go of her hand and turned toward the house.

"Ron, would you get my cloak for me?" asked Hermione with a smile. Hermione was wearing a red summer dress, and she was chilly as well. That wasn't the only reason she wanted him to get the cloak though.

"Can't Harry get it?" asked Ron.

Hermione scowled at him and nodded slightly toward Ginny. "Oh," said Ron, finally catching on. "Sure."

Ron headed off with Harry, leaving the two girls to talk.

"He's dense as a brick sometimes," muttered Ginny under her breath.

When Harry and Ron were out of earshot, Hermione turned to Ginny, but was engulfed in a hug before she could say anything. "I really missed you," whispered Ginny. "I really missed having someone around to talk to."

"I missed you too," said Hermione as she returned Ginny's embrace. "You could have always gone to see Luna, she'd have been happy to listen."

Ginny grinned, as they broke apart. "I love Luna," said Ginny. "But she's away with her father…and I'm not sure I could really talk to her…you know what I mean."

"Yeah," replied Hermione with a laugh. "I guess you're right about that. Are you…still having the nightmare?"

"Yeah," said Ginny softly, as she looked at the ground. "Not as often, and not as bad, but yes…I still have the nightmare once in awhile. I just sneak into Harry's room for a few hours of snogging, and I'm fine after that. It helps to remind me he's really all right."

"You haven't told him then?" asked Hermione in surprise. "I thought we talked about that before Ron and I left. I thought you said you would tell him."

"When you left, Harry was getting better, but he was still in a bad place," replied Ginny. "I kept trying to tell him that first week you were gone, but I just couldn't. Over the last few weeks, he's seemed happier every day, like he's finally starting to put everything behind him. He's truly happy for the first time in his life. I won't burden him with this. How could I do that to him? I love him too much to tell him."

"I think you should tell him," Hermione insisted. "I've spent a lot more time with Harry than you have over the last seven years. You're right, he is happy, happier than I have ever seen him…but the pain isn't gone. He still has a lot of healing left to do, and you can do it together. You can't really think Harry would be surprised to find you have nightmares about him dying. I've had the same nightmare more than once, and Ron will never admit it, but he has too." Hermione decided not to harp on the point. "How is everything else?"

"Perfect," said Ginny with a smile. "Harry is the perfect boyfriend. He's attentive and affectionate. I'm convinced he's the world's greatest kisser. He listens to me when I need to talk…not that I talk about what's really bothering me. He is thoughtful and considerate. This morning he even said that he wanted us to have a family someday. I could not possibly be happier. I'm so in love that I think I will burst." Ginny thought she saw Hermione's face fall slightly at her last comment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Hermione with a sigh that said just the opposite.

"What are future sister in laws for if not to share their problems?" asked Ginny with a smile. She saw Hermione blink back a tear. "I'm sorry." Ginny took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Hermione softly, as she wiped away the tear she couldn't hold back. "Just me being stupid."

"Don't give me that," remarked Ginny sharply. "What did my git of a brother do? He's the only person who can get you this upset."

"It isn't anything he's done," breathed Hermione in a barely audible whisper. "It's what he…hasn't done."

"Are you telling me the git still hasn't told you he loves you?" asked Ginny disbelievingly. "A month in Australia spent on romantic beaches and not once did he get up the nerve to say it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm being stupid," exclaimed Hermione, as she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "It was just a few months ago that we first kissed. "I can't expect him to tell me he loves me so soon. I'm being ridiculous. Just because I…" Hermione stopped and took a calming breath.

"Finish the sentence," demanded Ginny. When Hermione said nothing, Ginny finished the sentence for her. "…have been in love with him since I was fourteen years old. That is what you were going to say. Come on, Hermione. You know very well he feels the same way. He can't say it because he's a stupid git. I'm sure he wants to."

"Why would he?" whispered Hermione nearly inaudibly. "I'm not pretty like Lavender. I'm just a bossy know-it-all with bushy hair. Why would he love me?"

"Because you're you," said Ginny with a reassuring smile. "He loves you because you're brilliant, and because you almost always have the answer. He loves you because you aren't afraid to speak your mind, and because as big as your brain is, your heart is even bigger. Saying the words won't change how he feels. You are beautiful, too, though I know you don't think so. You know…I never told you this, but for a long time, I was sure Harry would fall in love with you. I never thought I would be pretty enough for him to notice me…not when he had you around him all the time. You've always been pretty, ever since I've known you."

Hermione looked at Ginny incredulously. "You really thought that?" asked Hermione slowly. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah…well…I didn't always think I looked this good," said Ginny seriously. She tried to hide a laugh and failed as she held up her arms as if to say 'look at me.' Both girls laughed. "Hermione, you haven't cornered the market on insecurity. I never thought Harry would ever notice me, and look what happened. Ron loves you. Just give him a chance to tell you. It took years for him to admit to himself how he felt. It's bound to take a while longer to admit it to you. Give my git of a brother time."

"Thanks," said Hermione with a smile. Her smile vanished, as she looked around. "Do you hear something?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, as she looked around curiously. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What's making that buzzing sound?"

Harry retrieved his and Ginny's cloaks, and met Ron outside the house. He was holding Hermione's cloak. He looked a little distracted.

"All set, mate," asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron with a nod. They started walking, but a moment later, Ron stopped. "Hold up a minute."

"What is it?" asked Harry concernedly as he turned to Ron. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes…no…I don't know," said Ron softly.

"Well, that certainly covers all the bases," said Harry with a laugh. "Why don't you pick one and we'll go from there?"

Ron sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Harry," said Ron. "I couldn't admit it to myself for a long time, but I'm in love with Hermione."

"Wow…never saw that coming," said Harry. "I mean…it's not like you're the last to know. I don't think Filch figured it out yet. Possibly the Bloody Baron doesn't know either."

Ron stared dumbly at him. After a moment, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, thanks so much," grumbled Ron. "I'm glad my best mate finds my emotional turmoil so amusing."

Harry stopped laughing. He felt bad. He had been having such a wonderful time all afternoon and evening that he wasn't really thinking about how hard this had to be for Ron. He knew very well, Ron regretted so many stupid things he had done over the years with respect to his feelings for Hermione. It couldn't have been easy for Ron to admit how he felt about Hermione, even when she wasn't there to hear.

"I'm sorry, Ron…what's the problem?" asked Harry apologetically, as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron hung his head. "I can't seem to say the words," said Ron miserably. "Every time I want to say it, I can't bring myself to do it. How hard is it to say, 'Hermione, I love you,' really? I'm just completely pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," said Harry. Ron looked up at him, as if to say 'are you kidding?' "Well, maybe just a little bit…but it's not an easy thing to do. I thought I would pass out when I told Ginny I loved her for the first time." Harry smiled. "Now I can't imagine going a day without saying it. You two have gone through so much for me. I really want you both to be happy. Just look for the right moment and tell her. I know Hermione will be thrilled. For that matter, I'll be thrilled."

"Will she?" whispered Ron. "I do have the emotional range of a teaspoon after all."

Harry looked pointedly at Ron. "I swear if you even suggest that she might not love you, or that you might not be worthy of her or any bullshit like that, I'll knock you on your arse, drag you over to her, and tell her how you feel myself," growled Harry.

"That might be easier," muttered Ron.

"Come on," said Harry exasperatedly. "The girls are cold and waiting for us. I for one am looking forward to a moonlight snog in the orchard."

"Hey, that is my sister you're talking about," scowled Ron. His scowl vanished. "Oh, what the hell. She never does anything I tell her to anyway."

Harry laughed and he and Ron headed off toward the orchard. They had gone only a few steps, when they both stopped.

"What's that sound?" asked Ron, as he and Harry instinctively drew their wands. The buzzing sound they were hearing was getting louder.

"I don't know," said Harry as he looked around, his wand held tightly in his hand. "But I don't like it at all."

Without a word, they dropped the cloaks and ran off in the direction of the orchard. As they came around the garden they saw Ginny and Hermione standing right where they had left them. They were standing back-to-back, wands drawn. They were looking around. It looked like lightning was cracking around them.

Harry could run pretty fast, but with Ron's height, his longer strides caused him to pull away as they ran toward the girls. A red sphere began to appear around the girls. They were trying to push their way out of it, but they seemed to be trapped.

Ron reached the sphere before Harry, and lowered his shoulder to the sphere as he hit it. He fell right through the sphere, and landed on the ground between Ginny and Hermione. Hermione reached down to help him up, and Ginny looked towards Harry just before he reached he sphere. He couldn't hear her, but he was sure she had just screamed his name. In the instant before Harry reached the sphere, it vanished taking Ginny, Ron, and Hermione with it.


	4. 3 – To Hell and Back

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 3 – To Hell and Back**

Harry sat silently in the Weasley's living room, staring at the flames that danced in the fireplace. They crackled merrily, oblivious to what was going on in the room they warmed. The fire was only interrupted occasionally as people flooed in and out or when a head appeared in the fire to deliver a message, or someone stuck their head into it to send one. The bricks in front of the fire were tinted silver due to the large volume of floo powder that had been used in the six hours since Harry watched the three most important people in his world vanish before his eyes.

Harry had lost count of how many times he had told the story of what he had seen. The panicked moments that followed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's disappearance was a jumble in his mind now. He had run into the house in a state of near madness and told Molly and Arthur what had happened. Arthur flooed the family and Kingsley immediately, while Harry's mind had raced contemplating what to do. Harry had no answer for that question.

During the first hour, the house began to fill. George was the first to arrive. Bill and Fleur arrived just minutes later, followed shortly thereafter by Percy. Charlie arrived few minutes after that, just after the Aurors. Head Auror Gawain Robards arrived with twenty Aurors and Minsitry officials. Kingsley and his staff arrived soon after Charlie.

Neville arrived with Kingsley. He had been at the Ministry. He had had an evening meeting with Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout about becoming Assistant Herbology Teacher at Hogwarts, and they had been talking and not realized how late it had gotten. They were not meeting Hogwarts, because there was still quite a bit of damage from the battle that was being repaired. Harry wasn't sure he had ever seen Neville so upset, though he was only barely aware of it.

Since Kingsley's arrival, the Burrow, inside the house and out, had been one step removed from total chaos. Aurors and other Ministry officials were having hushed discussions as they headed in different directions. Kingsley tried to reassure everyone that everything possible was being done, and urged them all to be patient and let the Department of Magical Law Enforcement conduct the investigation. Strange equipment had been flooed in and rushed out of the house to be used to determine what magic had been used to abduct them. Several people, whom Harry was sure were from the Department of Mysteries, had been there too.

Shortly after Kingsley's arrival, Harry told him and Neville the story of what he had heard and seen. It was the last time he told the story. He then sat down and stared at the fire, blocking out as much as he could. The only things that he was really aware of were Molly's sobs as Arthur held her on the couch, and the drum-like sound of his own heartbeat booming in his ears.

While the bedlam in and around the house was intense, it was nothing compared to the maddening cacophony of thoughts that were flashing through Harry's mind.

Go after them was his first impulse. But where would he go? He hadn't a single idea of where to look for them.

Find the person responsible. But who was that? It could have been anyone. He had seen no one when they vanished.

Figure out how they had been taken. He had no clue what had happened. After they vanished there was no evidence that they had ever been there, nor of how they had been abducted.

If she were there, he could ask Hermione what to do, and he was sure she would know. She almost always had the right answer, no matter what the situation was. Harry knew that if she were there, then none of this would be happening.

Harry contemplated the possibility that Death Eaters were responsible. There were still many at large, but they were in hiding, and it was hard to imagine any of them would show themselves. All of Voldemort's die-hard supporters were dead or arrested.

For all Harry knew Ginny, Ron and Hermione were dead. He assumed they had vanished, but for all he knew they were gone. In his heart though, he was sure that was not possible. If Ginny were dead, he surely would have died himself. Harry knew that his heart could not continue to beat if Ginny was gone. It would have no reason to. It was the only thing he had to cling to.

Harry felt terribly guilty as his thoughts continued to drift to Ginny. He was just as worried about Ron and Hermione, they meant more to him than he could ever say, but it was the thought that Ginny was out there somewhere, and she was counting on him to save her that was almost too much to bear. He knew very well that she could take care of herself, and Ron and Hermione were with her, and they would protect her with their lives. That thought gave Harry no comfort.

Harry pitied anyone who crossed Ginny Weasley and her infamous temper. As sweet and wonderful and loving as Ginny was, she would become downright scary when angered. She reminded him of an irate kneazle when she got really mad. Still, he knew, as surely as he knew his own name, that wherever Ginny was, however hard she was fighting back, in her heart, she was waiting for her knight in shining armor to come for her as he had when she was eleven yeas old.

Unfortunately her knight in shining armor was helpless and afraid. He felt as though his armor had rusted solid.

Harry had a knot in his stomach. It was from more than the disappearance of the girl he loved and his two best friends. He just couldn't bring himself to form the thought in his mind.

The people Harry had turned to when times were hardest were the very people who were missing. He needed something to go on, even if it was something small. He had to do something or he would go insane. Right now, all he could do was wait for the Aurors to find something. He knew they would find something. They had to. There had to be some clue as to what had happened.

"Harry," said a voice, snapping Harry out of his nearly catatonic state. It was Kingsley.

"What have they found," asked Harry, as he stood. His face remained impassive while a hurricane was brewing inside him. He was sure Kingsley could see the turmoil in his eyes.

Kingsley was silent for a moment, and Harry could tell the news would not be good. "Nothing," said Kingsley slowly. "We've found nothing."

"What do you mean…nothing?" asked Harry, his voice having an almost dangerous edge to it. The Weasleys had begun to gather around them.

"Where are my children?" begged Molly tearfully.

"We don't know," said Kingsley sympathetically as he turned toward Molly. "There is no trace of magic out there. Whatever happened, it left no magical evidence behind."

"That's impossible," said Bill incredulously. "All magic leaves a trace behind that can be detected. It can even be detected on objects thousands of years later. I do it all the time at Gringotts when I'm breaking curses. It's a basic principal of magic."

"I do not disagree, Bill," said Kingsley. "The fact remains, there is not a single trace of magic out there. We have no idea what happened or who is responsible."

"It must be Death Eaters," hissed George.

"We've considered that," said Kingsley calmingly. "There is no one known to be in the area, and to be honest, no one at large has the audacity to try something like this. All of the members of the inner circle are dead or in custody. I promise you, every member of the Auror Department, Magical Law Enforcement, and everyone else we can mobilize is out searching for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione."

"Could it be the Malfoys?" asked Charlie. "We all know they talked their way out of a cell in Azkaban."

"I dispatched someone to question them as soon as I arrived," said Kingsley. "They are under house arrest pending the final decision of the Wizengamot. Aurors are with them around the clock. We questioned them with Veritaserum, and they know nothing. I promise, we are doing everything we can."

"But we don't even know where to start looking," said Harry softly, as he looked piercingly at Kingsley. "We know…nothing."

Kingsley frowned. "No…we don't," said Kingsley softly. "I promise, we will leave no stone unturned. I need to ask that all of you stay here."

"Like hell," said Percy incredulously. "Sir," said Percy somewhat more respectfully. Everyone else, except for Molly, Arthur, and Harry, echoed the sentiment loudly.

Even three months later, Fred's death was still fresh in their minds, and no one could bare the thought of losing Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Look…though it is unlikely, for all we know, this could be some kind of retaliation against your family," said Kingsley. "Stay here, I promise I'll keep you informed. We have plenty of people out looking for them. If you all go out there, it just means we have to divert people from the search to protect you."

After a few more complaints from the Weasley brothers, Kingsley finally got them all to agree to stay at the Burrow.

Kingsley, his staff, and the Aurors, save the ones who would guard the perimeter of the Burrow, began to leave, and soon, only Harry and the Weasley family were left in the house. It was four o'clock in the morning when Molly finally said everyone needed to get some sleep. Everyone headed upstairs to find a place to sleep. Harry knew they would stay away from his room so he could be alone. Finally, only Molly, Arthur, and Harry were left in the living room.

"You should get some sleep, Harry," said Molly shakily. "Arthur and I are going to try and get some sleep too." Harry stood and headed toward the stairs, but Molly grabbed his arm as he walked by her. "Promise me you won't go after them, Harry. We need to let the Aurors do their jobs. I know they can find them. I know they will. I don't want you doing anything foolish."

"I promise," said Harry softly as he gave her a hug. As he held onto her, he looked at Arthur, an unspoken message passed between them.

Harry headed up to his room. He sat down on his bed and for a moment just sat there silently. He picked up his pillow, pressing it to his face. He inhaled deeply. For three hours they had lay here last night, kissing and holding each other, when the world was perfect. The pillow still smelled like Ginny.

"I'll come for you," whispered Harry to the empty room, as he set the pillow down on the bed. "I'll come for all of you."

Quickly, Harry went to work. He changed his khaki pants and blue shirt, replacing them with jeans and a black t-shirt. He retrieved his rucksack from his trunk. He packed some clothes, a dark cloak, the Mokeskin Pouch, and the Marauder's Map.

Harry retrieved his Firebolt from the closet. Harry was still amazed that Arabella Fig had somehow found it after he dropped it while escaping Privet Drive. However it had happened though, he was happy to have it back.

He had asked Hermione to perform the same spells on his rucksack as she had performed on the beaded bag that she had carried around for the past year. He thought it would come in handy, he just never fathomed it would be like this. Harry stuck the Firebolt inside his rucksack. He was about to close it, when he grabbed the pillow from his bed and stuffed it inside.

Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak over himself, and crept down the stairs, being careful to avoid the ones that creaked. The house was dark and silent. He slowly opened the door that led outside, closing it behind him.

"Well, it's about bloody time."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around, drawing his wand and thrusting it forward from beneath the cloak. His glasses nearly flew off him he had turned so fast.

"Neville," grunted Harry as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes," whimpered Neville, as he stood motionless with the tip of Harry's wand at his throat. "It's just me. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Damn," muttered Harry as he lowered his wand. He pulled off the cloak. "This is not the day to go sneaking up on people, I could have killed you."

"I appreciate that you didn't," said Neville in a hushed tone. "It would have put a real damper on things…dying."

"How long have you been here?" Harry inquired keeping his voice low.

"Since I arrived earlier," said Neville. "Things were quite tense inside so I hid in the garden until things quieted down." Neville grinned. "I knew you wouldn't sit around and wait…that's not your style. What's our first move?"

"Your first move is to go home, Neville," said Harry as he adjusted his glasses, which had slipped half way down his nose. "I'm going alone."

"Not bloody likely," retorted Neville incredulously. "What do you think I'm going to do…abandon them? I haven't abandoned any of you yet. I'm not about to start now."

Harry sighed. "Neville, it's not that simple," Harry tried to explain. "I have…no idea what I'm going to do. I haven't the slightest clue where they've gone or who might be responsible. I'm better off on my own."

"If memory serves, you had no idea how to find the Horcruxes, but you did it, and with help I might add" Neville pointed out. "That seems to have worked out all right."

"That was different," protested Harry dolefully. "I had some idea of what I was going to do then, even if I didn't know exactly how."

"Well, you're off to somewhere," said Neville. "Or are you just out for an evening stroll with your packed rucksack?"

Harry had no time for this, and the knot in the pit of his stomach exploded. He had been fighting it for hours, but he couldn't fight it anymore.

"This is my fault, Neville," snapped Harry. He had been refusing to let the thought form as it gnawed at him all night. Saying it out loud only made it worse. "This is because of me."

"How do you figure that?" asked Neville disbelievingly. "What makes you think this has anything to do with you, Harry?"

"Are you going to tell me that there is another explanation?" demanded Harry angrily. "I've been living under a prophecy since the day I was born. I've spent seven years fighting Voldemort, who had a whole bunch of followers who might be looking for revenge. Are you telling me that the disappearance of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione has nothing to do with me?"

"You don't know that it does, Harry," said Neville pointedly. "Maybe you're right, but it might have absolutely nothing to do with you at all."

"Do you have a better explanation?" asked Harry through gritted teeth. "Can you think of any reason anyone would have gone after Ginny and Hermione other than to hurt me?"

"No…I can't," said Neville bluntly. "That doesn't mean there isn't one. What do you think Hermione would say if she were here now and you were telling her and Ron they couldn't go with you to find Ginny?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. "She would say I was being too hard on myself and to stop being a stupid git," sighed Harry as he hung his head.

Neville grinned. "Now that we've straightened that out, what's our first move," asked Neville. "I know you have some plan."

"Go home, Neville," snapped Harry angrily. He couldn't do this now. He had to go, and the longer he stood there arguing with Neville, the less likely it was that he would find them.

Harry turned to leave, but Neville grabbed his shoulder, and wrenched him around in front of him again. Harry was a little startled. He had no idea that Neville was that strong. The hard living of the past year had obviously done him some good in that regard.

"Damn it, Harry," growled Neville. "They are my friends too. You're my friend. I'd do anything for any of you. I almost feel like you are…family. I've never really had a lot of that. Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you…to hell and back if that's what it takes."

Harry just stared for a moment at the determined look on Neville's face. He didn't just consider Neville a friend. He was much more than that.

"Thanks, Neville," said Harry as he gave him brief a hug. "You're right. I guess I'm just so scared that I'm not really thinking straight. And for the record, you aren't like family, Neville…you are family. Come on, let's go."

"That's better," grinned Neville. "Now, where are we off to?"

"To the only place I can think of to start," said Harry, as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over them. "Home."

--

Author's Note

I may not have any more chapters ready until the end of August or September, but there is more to come.


	5. 4 – The Destroyer of Worlds

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 4 – The Destroyer of Worlds**

In the vastness of existence, all things are possible. Thus exists the Multiverse.

The course of a life, whether it is that of an individual, or of an entire civilization, is decided by choices. Of course, chance and fate have a hand in it, but in the end, choices, more than anything else, control the course of life. The Multiverse contains an infinite number of parallel universes. Sometimes a single choice can spawn a radically different, yet at the same time, similar world in another universe. Others bear no resemblance to each other at all.

Life on the worlds in these universes goes on, with their occupants unaware that many other versions, of themselves go about their daily lives. There is one place however, where these worlds converge. It is a place that has no name, but the few beings that are aware of it refer to it as the Edge of Infinity. The fundamental laws of time and space have no meaning here. Size has no meaning. The Edge of Infinity is as large or small as it needs to be. Its very nature is shaped, sculpted by those few beings with the power to do so. One such being took it upon himself to make this realm his own, and to use it to begin his conquest of all of existence.

The fortress was known as the Devil's Gate by those unfortunate enough to have knowledge of it. Built on an island of rock that was the color of ash, to the naked eye, the Devil's Gate appeared to be a vast castle, far larger inside than anyone could imagine, for it was home to tens of thousands of people. It seemed to rise from the sea itself, which churned angrily around it, darkened by the starless sky. No sun had ever risen here. The only light was provided by the twin moons, which hung in the sky like a pair of sightless eyes.

While at first glance, it appeared a typical medieval castle, though large for its size, when examined more closely it was revealed to be much, much more. Alloys culled from the technologies of countless worlds reinforced the walls that gave the appearance of plain stone. The gate appeared to be typical for an ancient stone castle, but it was not. It was powered by the castle's energy reactor, which also cast an impenetrable shield around the castle. No weapon could get past the shield, whether it were a catapult hurling a boulder, an advanced energy weapon, or a magic wand. No one had ever attempted to breach the castle. By the time a civilization realized where the origin of the threat against them was it was already too late. When the Destroyer of Worlds' army attacked, all hope was already lost.

Many guard towers rose from the top of the castle walls, though the shield made them unnecessary. The guards in the towers did wear armor, but it was not the armor of a medieval knight, heavy and awkward. Their armor was light, yet strong as titanium. It was not metallic in color, but white, giving them a spectral appearance in the darkness. They did not carry swords or maces, but energy weapons. The large black eyes of their helmets struck fear into the hearts of those who saw them. It was a design stolen from a universe that had fallen to the Destroyer of Worlds.

The nameless beings inside the armor were slaves, their minds long since twisted to care for only one thing. They served the Destroyer of Worlds, the Dark Lord, as he was more commonly known, for the few who knew his true name, did not speak it. The slaves would fulfill his every whim or they would die trying. They were his to command. They were the survivors of the doomed worlds he had mercilessly conquered. The army of the Destroyer of Worlds took no prisoners, not until they received total and unconditional surrender. Had the survivors of those worlds been capable of a thought of their own, the only thing they would have thought was how they longed for death to end their suffering.

Within the castle, slaves spent countless hours building the weapons for the army. Hand held energy weapons were but a small part of this. They built land based assault vehicles that could roll over hopelessly outclassed troops and flying machines that rained death upon military forces and civilians alike. They built weapons that could destroy entire planets. These weapons were as much a product of magic as of technology.

Not every slave within the castle was devoid of free will. There were a lucky few whose minds had not been warped. An army and a castle could not be run on mindless slaves alone. They were servants, maintenance workers, scientists, military commanders, and all manner of people who had pledged their loyalty to the Destroyer of Worlds. Though their minds were their own, they knew any disobedience was nothing more than begging for death.

Not everyone within the castle was a slave. The Dark Lord had loyal followers too. Many were loyal out of fear, but were loyal nonetheless, and they reaped the rewards of loyalty. They lived lavishly and wanted for nothing. They were the generals in the army, and those who oversaw the castle. They were the scientists who put their captured technology to work.

Like any king, the Destroyer of Worlds had a queen. Together they had overseen the annihilation of their own world. They had used a combination of stolen science and technology, and magic to leave their conquered world behind. There was nothing left for them there, it was no more than a barren, desolate lump of rock by the time they were done with it. They took their army and continued their quest for power across the cosmos, destroying heroes and villains alike until the universe was theirs. It still wasn't enough.

Then they found it. No one knew what it was that they found on a distant planet that had allowed them to cross into the Edge of Infinity, and continue their quest into all of existence and through time itself. Since then entire universes of the Multiverse had been obliterated some ceasing to exist completely. For hundreds of years they continued, kept young by the technologies they stole.

Why had they done this? What drove them to kill trillions upon trillions of innocent people and burn entire civilizations to nothing? No one knew, but one thing was clear. The Dark Lord and his Queen were searching for something, and after all this time, they still hadn't found it.

In the dim light of his office, the Dark Lord sat at his desk looking over the plan for the next universe that they would attack. Everything seemed in order. He already knew that what he sought was not to be found there. He had already looked, and now it was time to eliminate another universe that had failed to yield his prize. So vast was his army that in a few short weeks, every advanced civilization would be destroyed, and everything they wanted would be taken. Then they would begin the cycle again.

He looked around his office. It was large and spacious. It was decorated lavishly, as one would expect. Prizes taken from the worlds he conquered across the Multiverse decorated it. There were statues and paintings. Jeweled crowns, ancient relics, and decadent trinkets were everywhere. It was a virtual museum of his conquest. These things held very little allure for him. The items he cherished most were the weapons.

A suit of red and gold armor stood in the corner, it's former occupant dead many years now. A precious gold ring sat on the mantle above the fireplace, a relic of a world of magic. It once held men enthralled, but had no affect on the Dark Lord. A sword was mounted on the wall. It had become his when he wrenched it from the stone that held it. A robotic arm sat on a table, once one world's technological pinnacle. A massive six-barreled gun was displayed in a glass case. He had acquired a magic lasso that forced those trapped within it to tell the truth. He even had a hammer that had belonged to a God. There were so many more, and more still in his bedchamber.

He didn't need these weapons, as powerful as they were. He had limitless power within him, taken from so many defeated enemies. He would absorb their very life energy into his very body, adding their powers to his own. The ability to destroy an enemy with but a thought got boring after awhile. He had to keep things interesting, and the weapons he acquired certainly did that. He had used many of them at one time or another, but when he tired of them, they became part of his vast collection. A few he never tired of though. He kept his most prized acquisitions on his person.

His most prized possession he carried in a sheath on his back, though it was among the least powerful weapons he had acquired. He had pried the ruby encrusted sword from the fist of one of the first so-called heroes he had defeated. From his belt hung what appeared to be a small cylinder, but was in fact a sword with a blade made of pure energy. On his finger was a ring containing a black stone that held sway over the dead. The wand he carried in his pocket was little more than a reminder of how he started his quest, yet legend told that it had been created by the Devil himself. Tucked into a pocket of his robes was the most amazing Invisibility Cloak that had ever existed. If fairy tales were to be believed, the stone in the ring, the wand, and the cloak made him master of death. He had long since mastered death, and they played little part in it.

The room was silent except for the crackle of the fire. He knew someone was at the door of his office before he heard the knock. There was little that escaped his notice.

"Come," said the Dark Lord.

The door opened, and in walked a man. He was not any man. He was the Dark Lord's most trusted adviser and friend. His long blond hair flowed around his shoulders. His pointed face and cold gray eyes gave him an heir of aristocracy and nobility.

"You summoned me, my Lord," said the man, as he bowed slightly.

"Yes," the Dark Lord replied, only now looking up from his work. "Are the preparations for the next invasion complete?"

"Yes," replied the blond haired man. "All is ready, we expect little resistance. This particular universe has far fewer advanced civilizations than others. Earth will fall quickly, as usual." He sighed softly.

"I detect a note of weariness in your voice," said the Dark Lord. "Is something wrong, Draco? "Speak your mind."

"That's just it," said Draco softly. "All of these years we have destroyed worlds, entire universes. We've taken what we wanted, and killed and subjugated all of those who have opposed us. It's almost effortless now. There isn't even any challenge to it. I just wonder…"

"What do you wonder?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I've been at your side all these years, and I will follow you until the end of time," said Draco forcefully. "It just gets tedious after a few hundred years. I begin to wonder if there is something more to life. Don't you get a little tired of this?"

The Dark Lord sat back in his chair and looked pointedly at Draco. "No," he said tonelessly. "I am the most powerful being in all the Multiverse. One day, there will be none who attempt to stand against me, and by then, I will have found my prize, and my life will be fulfilled. Until then…I will fight on."

"My apologies," said Draco bowing his head. "I meant no disrespect."

The Dark Lord shook his head. "You are my most trusted friend," said the Dark Lord. "No apology is necessary. If you truly tire of this life, then by all means, use the portal, and find a life for yourself. I am afraid that immortality can't go along with it. For that, you must remain here, but you may go with my blessing."

"No," said Draco slowly. "I am with you. I owe you far too much to leave you. We will find your prize."

"Very well," said the Dark Lord with a nod. "Perhaps…it is time for you to find a good woman and get married. You've been alone for so long. After all this time, you must realize that you had no choice. Her death was unavoidable."

"I did have a choice," said Draco softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I chose to stand with you…and she paid for that with her life. I shall never love another. If I live for ten thousand years…I will never love another."

The Dark Lord nodded. "I do understand that," said the Dark Lord. "Love…yes, that I understand. I have never forgotten what you sacrificed for me, my friend."

Draco bowed, then turned and left the office. A moment later, the Dark Lord felt the door to his bedchamber open.

"Good evening, my love," said the Dark Lord without looking toward the door. A slight smile crept across his face. "You have been spending so many hours in your lab of late. I do hope that you are taking a break."

She smiled and ran her fingers through her long blond hair. A few strands rested on her bare shoulder, and she twirled them absently in her fingers. "I can't sneak up on you, can I?" she asked as she moved toward his desk, her hips swaying sexily as she walked.

"No," he replied without looking up from his work.

"I needed a break," she said softly.

She slinked up behind him, and began to massage his neck and shoulders. After a moment, he abandoned his work and leaned back in his chair. He pushed it away from his desk and turned towards her.

"You changed your hair…and saved me the trouble of removing your clothes," he said with a lusty smile as he looked upon her naked body. "You are so beautiful, my love."

"I thought I would try blond for awhile," she answered, as she straddled him. She snaked her arms around his neck, as he began to caress her hips. "I hoped you might have some time for me."

"Well, I am quite busy," he grinned. "But I always have time for you."

"I thought you might," she purred. A teasing glint came to her eye. "That is unless you tire of me?"

"Never," he said seriously, as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you now and forever. You are the only one I love in the entire Multiverse. You are everything to me."

She leaned fully against him and began to kiss his neck. "And you are everything to me," she breathed into his ear before she began to kiss his neck again.

"Not to distract you, from what you are doing," he said softly, "but have you prepared the portal?"

She sat back on his lap and smiled at him. "We are counting down to another extraction, but not for a few hours yet," she said. "This Earth could be the one. It has the right characteristics."

"Perhaps this time we will be successful," he said softly, an edge of frustration to his voice. "After so many failures…I can feel it. Soon, I will be able to give you the one thing I have been unable to. Then our lives will finally be complete."

She pressed her palm against his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't think about that now, love," she said, her voice betraying her own frustration at their continued failures. "We will find what we need in time. We have all of eternity, after all." She leaned in and began to kiss his neck again.

"You are far too good to me," he replied as he ran his hands up her bare back and felt her shudder beneath his touch. "I feel so unworthy of you."

She smiled against his skin. "There was something special in the last extraction," she whispered. "Later you should go have a look. I believe I found you a new toy you will appreciate. Now…shall we step into the bedroom?"


	6. 5 – Abducted

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 5 – Abducted**

"We can't get out," cried Ginny as she pushed against the bubble of energy that had formed around she and Hermione. The inside of the bubble was warm to the touch. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was fighting the panic that was building inside her.

Hermione cast some spells to try and get out of the sphere, but nothing worked. The spells just seemed to vanish as they hit the surface.

"We're trapped," blurted Hermione as the buzzing sound got louder. Hermione looked in the direction of the house to see Ron and Harry running towards them. "Ron, help!"

A moment later, the girls watched as Ron barreled through the sphere and fell to the ground between them. Hermione reached down to help him up, while Ginny looked towards Harry.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny. A moment later, Harry seemed to vanish, along with the entire world outside the sphere.

"What's happening?" asked Ron as he got to his feet and looked around. There was nothing outside the sphere but darkness, and they could only see each other due to the red glow that surrounded them. The buzzing sound had stopped.

"I don't know," said Hermione fearfully. She mentally cursed herself for sounding so scared, but she couldn't help it. She was afraid.

Ron pulled her into a hug and held her. Hermione held onto him tightly. Suddenly, they began to rise into the air within the sphere.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Ginny, as she started floating inside the sphere. Ron and Hermione were floating as well.

"Come here," said Ron, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her towards him.

The three of them held on tightly to each other, as they seemed to float in the middle of the sphere. Suddenly, the darkness outside the sphere began to explode in bright flashes of color.

"I think I'm going to be sick," sputtered Ron dizzily.

"That's what you get for eating all that pie," scolded Ginny. "Maybe next time you won't be such a pig."

"That's not helping, Ginny," snapped Hermione. Hermione took a breath and looked apologetically at Ginny. "Not that I don't agree, mind you. Close your eyes, Ron, that might help."

"All right," said Ron as he closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. "I don't suppose this is a nightmare? If so, I would really like to wake up.

"Unfortunately, it isn't," sighed Ginny. "Are you feeling better, Ron?"

"Much better, thanks," said Ron.

"Why is this happening to us?" asked Hermione.

"Beats me," said Ron. "At least we don't appear to be in any immediate danger."

Ginny inhaled deeply, but couldn't quite manage to get a full breath of air. "I think I'm having trouble breathing," Ginny informed them, trying to keep her voice even and not panic. "I feel like I'm being squeezed."

"Am I holding you too tight," asked Ron, as he opened his eyes a little. He had his arm around her back holding her so she wouldn't float away from them.

"No, it's not that," exclaimed Ginny as she started to gasp. "It's like there is a weight…on my chest."

"I think I know," panted Hermione, as she also tried to catch her breath. "The sphere…is getting smaller."

Ron and Ginny looked around and realized Hermione was right. The sphere was shrinking, and the pressure around them was increasing. They were going to be crushed. Ron held onto both girls tighter, and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," panted Ron as he fought to get a full breath of air. "I didn't want…to do it like this. Hermione…I-"

Ron didn't get to finish his statement. The colors and sphere suddenly vanished and they plummeted, landing in a heap on a cold hard surface. Hermione landed face first, and was knocked out. Ginny and Ron scrambled up onto their knees on either side of Hermione, and looked around. Both picked up their wands that had slipped from their hands when they hit the ground. Ron slid Hermione's wand into his pocket.

They were on a metal floor. There was a bright light above them forming a circle of light on the floor around them. Outside the circle was complete darkness, and for a moment, the only sound they heard was there own breathing as they gasped to catch their breath, and the drum like beat of their racing hearts.

"Take them," came a voice from the darkness. The voice was cold, as if it were made of ice.

They heard what sounded like a large metal door closing loudly above them, then the bright light above them vanished and people wearing white armor suddenly surrounded them.

"Stupefy!" cried Ron and Ginny at the same time, but the spells seemed to dissipate as they reached their targets.

Two of the armor-clad figures grabbed Ron, each holding one of his arms. Two others grabbed Ginny, and another hoisted an unconscious Hermione up and pinned her arms behind her.

They were in a very large empty room. Lights above gave off enough light to see most of the room, but the corners of the room were dark. They had clearly fallen through a door in the ceiling that was now closed.

"Let go!" ordered Ginny as she struggled against her captors. "You're hurting me!" Someone hit her in the back of the head and she fell limp, held up only by the two men holding her arms.

"Get off her!" yelled Ron angrily as he struggled.

"Silence!" came a voice from a dark corner of the room. It was the same voice that spoken earlier.

Startled, Ron stopped fighting and was silent. He looked toward the person who was walking toward them out of the darkened corner of the room. Though a black hood shrouded the face, the skintight black suit left no doubt that she was female. She wore black gloves and black boots, and the slightly reflective nature of the suit's material made her appear to shimmer as she moved, like some sort of shadow. She slinked towards him like a cat stalking its prey. Long blond hair poked out the hood and rested on her shoulder. She was absently twirling some strands of it around her fingers.

She walked over in front of Ron and looked at him for a moment. The hood shadowed her face, and even though she was just a couple of feet from him, he couldn't see her face beneath the hood. After a moment, she moved over in front of Hermione, whose face was badly bruised from the fall. The cloaked figure reached up a hand and roughly grabbed Hermione by the chin, lifting it up and turning her head as if she were studying her face.

"Get your damn hands off her!" screamed Ron, as he started to struggle. At that moment if he could get his hands free he would have had no compunction about hitting a girl.

A split second later, Ron was receiving the back of her hand across his face harder than he had ever been hit in his life, forcing his head violently to one side. It felt as though he had been struck by lightning and his cheek stung painfully. When he looked back towards her, her hand was suddenly around his throat, squeezing so hard that he was sure he was about to die. The same feeling of lightning emanated from her hand, and he felt as if his throat were on fire. He gasped for breath and struggled, as the pain became unbearable, but it was no use. A moment later, she released him.

"When I speak to you, and only when I speak to you, you will address me as 'my queen', 'your highness,' or 'your majesty,' is that clear?" she hissed dangerously. "Speak out of turn to me again, and I will cut out your heart and feed it to you. Is that clear?"

Ron had very nearly blacked from the intense pain around his neck. He could do nothing but nod weakly.

She walked over in front Ginny, and lifted her head up by her hair. "Excellent," she hissed. "Take them all to the Dark Lord," she commanded one of the guards. "He will decide what to do with them. Inform him that I will begin the countdown immediately for another extraction. This new world shows promise. I will be in my lab if he has need of me. I am going to try to refocus the beam before the next attempt."

"Stop pushing, damn you," hissed Ginny.

The two guards who had a viselike hold on her arms ignored her and continued to lead her down the hall. She had been struggling earlier, but the more she struggled, the more her arms hurt where they were holding her. She was sure she was badly bruised, and the pain was getting worse.

Ron was in front of her. He had looked over his shoulder at her a couple of time. He seemed to open his mouth, but he couldn't seem to speak. She didn't know what had happened to him while she was unconscious, but Ron had what looked like burns on his neck, and his neck appeared very swollen. Ron was obviously badly hurt and in pain, and seemed to be having trouble breathing. Hermione was still unconscious. Two guards were dragging her down the dark corridor, behind Ginny.

Ginny wasn't sure what to think. This was like something out of some Muggle movie, or a nightmare. She couldn't believe any of this was real.

Ginny tried to glean something useful from their surroundings. The guards had what looked like a long muggle firearm attached to a strap over their shoulders. It was definitely not just a firearm though. A glowing green light dimmed and got brighter along the barrel, pulsing with energy.

The walls of the hallway appeared to be made of stone, but the floor was metal. The ceilings were high, and the doors they occasionally passed through quite large. Ginny really couldn't be sure about any of this. There were bright lights on the ceiling about every fifteen feet, causing them to move from dark to light over and over again as they moved down the corridor. Her eyes couldn't adjust to the lights fast enough to get a very good look at anything.

"You will speak only when spoken to," said one of the guards. "The Dark Lord is not a patient man."

They reached the end of the long hallway, and two doors slid aside. They entered a very large room with a high ceiling, higher than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Lights on the ceiling brightly lit the room, but torches burned on the walls, more likely as decorations than anything else. The floor here was carpeted with a lush scarlet material. The walls were metal.

Along the lower portion of the wall on the right she could see what looked like computer screens, and cloak clad figures were standing in front of them, some operating them with keyboards. Hermione had shown Ginny pictures of a computer in a Muggle magazine once, but those were very different than these.

Higher up the wall, were five large windows that were at least twenty-five feet high stretched the length of the room, and looked out at a starless sky. On the other side were four large windows. They too looked out at a starless blackness, but what appeared to be two moons hung low in the sky like a pair of eyes.

Where could they be, Ginny wondered? If she didn't know it was impossible, she would have thought they were on another planet. She had never seen a sky as dark as the one outside the windows. It was like looking into a sky painted with black ink.

On the wall with four windows, between the middle two windows was a large symbol drawn in black. It was a triangle with a circle inside it, and a vertical line inside that. Ginny recognized it immediately as the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Harry had told her about it. There was something else inside the symbol. There was another symbol inside each half circle. On the left was the seal of Slytherin House. On the right was the seal of Gryffindor House.

Beneath the symbol, a raised platform was topped with a throne. It sat directly at the base of the symbol on the wall behind it. Guards in the same armor as those who were holding them stood around the room, weapons in hand.

Stairs led up to the throne, and upon the throne sat a man in a black cloak. A hood was pulled over his head hiding his face.

The guards moved Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in front of the steps to the throne. Ginny and Ron were forced down on their knees, still held by their arms. They did the same with Hermione who was still unconscious. Her head flopped forward. Ginny was really beginning to get worried about her. She was afraid that Hermione was seriously hurt.

The man on the throne stood up and slowly walked down the stairs toward them. He wore black boots, and with his face concealed by the hood of his cloak, only his hands were visible. On one hand he wore a ring with a large black stone. The ruby encrusted hilt of a sword could be seen behind his head. The logo of Slytherin House was embroidered into his cloak. He came to a stop in front of them, and seemed to be looking at them, though they could not see his face. There was little question that this was the Dark Lord the guard had referred to in the hall.

"My Lord, the Queen sends you a message," said one of the guards.

"And that is?" asked the Dark Lord in a voice as cold as ice, but also somehow familiar, Ginny thought. She couldn't place it. It reminded her slightly of Voldemort, but she knew that it was not his voice.

"Her Highness said to tell you that she is beginning a countdown for another extraction," said the guard. "She believes this world shows promise, and will try to refocus the beam before the next attempt."

"Excellent," replied the Dark Lord, as another cloaked figure moved over beside him. He too had a hood pulled up hiding his face. Though she couldn't see his face, Ginny was sure he was staring at her.

The Dark Lord looked at Hermione for a moment, and then lifted her head by her hair to look at her face. He looked at her for a long moment, as if studying her. Ginny could see that her face was even more bruised than she had realized.

Ron started to struggle, but to no avail. He was in tremendous pain from his injured neck, and he couldn't speak.

"Get your damn hands off her!" yelled Ginny angrily. "Who are you? I demand you let us all go immediately!"

One of the guards wrenched Ginny's arm, and she screamed involuntarily at the incredible pain. She was sure her shoulder was dislocated. The Dark Lord lifted his hand, and waved for the guard to stop. He stopped twisting her arm, but still held it so it hurt terribly.

"This one has spirit," said the Dark Lord appreciatively. "Take her to General Lestrange. Tell her I wish her secured in my quarters. I will interrogate her myself. Take these two to the holding cells."

Ron began to struggle furiously. "No," he croaked, just barely able to get the word out before he was hit from behind and lost consciousness.

Ginny watched helplessly as Ron and Hermione, now both unconscious were dragged back the way they had come as she was dragged toward another door and taken from the room.


	7. 6 – A Dead End

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 6 – A Dead End**

The sun was just poking up over the mountains. It's light casting long shadows on High Street. It was quarter till six in the morning, and a few early risers were out and about. Some were heading to their shops to open them. Others were getting an early start to their days, feeding chickens, milking cows, and doing other chores. It was a typical morning in Hogsmeade, a town that had quickly recovered from the war.

Hogsmeade had suffered quite a bit of damage during the Battle of Hogwarts as the fighting had spilled out into the surrounding area. To see it now, no one would ever imagine what had happened just three months earlier, not to mention what had been happening over the last year. The shops that had once been closed and boarded up were open and the townspeople who had gone into hiding during the war had returned.

Just up the road from Hogsmeade, at the gates of Hogwarts, two figures dressed in dark clothing, each carrying a rucksack on his shoulder apparated. One lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thud and a groan.

"Ouch," chirped Neville. "I don't know why I can't seem to land on my feet."

"Don't worry about it," chuckled Harry, as he reached down and gave Neville a hand up. "You haven't apparated many times at all since you got your license last year. I've had a lot more practice, you'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks," sighed Neville. "I fell when we got to my house too. Maybe I shouldn't have come after all…I'll probably just slow you down."

"Shut it, Neville," sighed Harry. "I'm glad you came. Come on, let's see who's home."

Harry and Neville walked up to the gates. The statues of winged boars that flanked the gate cast long shadows on the ground. Harry pushed on the gate, but it was locked. He drew his wand.

"Alohomora," said Harry. Nothing happened.

"You didn't think it would be that simple to get in?" laughed Neville.

"No," muttered Harry. "I was hoping we might get lucky." Harry pointed his wand through the iron bars. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing happened.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's just a little bit difficult to focus on a strong memory with everything going on."

Neville nodded, understandingly. Harry concentrated on the memory that he had used since the end of sixth year to conjure a Patronus. He thought of that moment after the quidditch match when he kissed Ginny for the first time. "Expecto Patronum!" cried Harry. Silver light burst from his wand, forming a bright silver stag a few feet inside the gates.

"Take a message to Hagrid at his house," said Harry to the stag. The stag shook his head at him.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Neville confusedly. "I didn't know a Patronus could communicate like that."

"Me either," said Harry curiously. Suddenly he remembered something. "I'm such an idiot. Hagrid is not in his house. He went with Grawp to try and civilize some Giants."

"Good luck to them," muttered Neville. "For an encore they can try to civilize some Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"I may have forgotten that Hagrid is home, but it seems that my Patronus hasn't," sighed Harry. "Take a message to Argus Filch. Mr. Filch, this is Harry Potter. It is very important that I get inside the castle. Please let us in."

Harry nodded to his Patronus, and it began to run, but not toward the castle as he expected. It ran towards the gate. The stag passed through the gate, and Harry and Neville leapt out of its way and watched as the stag ran towards Hogsmeade.

"I guess he isn't in the castle," speculated Neville. "I thought he stayed here year round."

"Me too," said Harry dejectedly. "I wonder who else might be here." Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out of his rucksack. He cast the spell to reveal the map and looked for someone who could let them into the castle.

"Do you see anyone?" Neville inquired.

"Just the ghosts," sighed Harry. "And Peeves of course. None of them can let us in. We better head to Hogsmeade. Hopefully we'll find Filch on the way here to meet us."

"Are you sure he'll let us in?" asked Neville.

"If he won't, I'll Imperious him," muttered Harry. "I have to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. I don't know what else to do." Harry's face fell as he thought of Dumbledore. "I'm scared, Neville. I wish Dumbledore were here."

"I know, Harry," said Neville understandingly. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to talk to him, and I'm sure he'll know what to do."

As Harry and Neville reached High Street, a small bird flew up to them. It was silver in color and clearly a Patronus.

"Harry, you better come to the Three Broomsticks," said the bird.

"That's Madam Rosmerta's voice," noted Harry curiously.

"He must be at the Three Broomsticks," said Neville. "Why would he be there so early?"

"No idea," replied Harry impatiently. "Come on, let's go."

When Harry and Neville arrived at the Three Broomsticks, they found the front door open. As it was just after six o'clock in the morning, they assumed it was left open for them, and they went inside. Madam Rosmerta was behind the bar unpacking some bottles of mead from a crate that was sitting on the bar.

"Hello, Harry, Neville," Rosmerta greeted them warmly. "I'm afraid that Argus didn't get your message."

"Where is he?" asked Harry seriously. "It's very important we get inside the castle…it's a matter of life and death."

Rosmerta could not possibly mistake the serious tone of Harry's voice. "He's over there," said Rosmerta pointing to a chair in a far corner of the room. "Good luck waking him up. When he over does it like he did last night, I just leave him to sleep it off. I haven't found a spell to wake that man up. He'll probably be out for hours yet."

Harry and Neville headed toward Filch. As they approached him they could smell the firewhiskey on his breath when they were still fifteen feet away. He was snoring loudly, his chin resting on his chest, and a large spot of drool was soaked into his shirt. Lying on the table beside him was Mrs. Norris. The cat seemed to be asleep, but she raised her head and looked at them suspiciously as they approached.

"Wow, he's completely pissed," pointed out Neville.

"Yeah," said Harry as he shook his head. "He won't be doing us any good. We better try something else."

They thanked Madam Rosmerta and headed outside. Harry and Neville headed down High Street. Harry had one other idea, and if that didn't work he didn't know what he would do next.

"Maybe we should contact McGonagall," suggested Neville as they walked. "After all, in a few weeks I'll be a teacher. She might let us in if she knows I'm with you."

"You got the job?" asked Harry with a smile. "You didn't tell me that. Congratulations, Neville. That's wonderful."

"Thanks," grinned Neville. "I would have mentioned it, but it's not important compared to finding Ginny, Ron, and Hermione."

Harry nodded. "Congratulations anyway," said Harry. "You'll be great. Just don't expect me to call you Professor."

Neville laughed, but a moment later his smile vanished. "So, why don't we contact McGonagall?" asked Neville. "I can't imagine that she wouldn't help us."

"She won't do it," grumbled Harry. "She's too much of a stickler for the rules. I'm sure Kingsley assumed I would try to go to Hogwarts, I'll bet he told her not to help me if I contacted her. I'm afraid we're on our own."

They turned down the side street. When they reached their destination, Harry knocked on the door. It was just before seven o'clock. When there was no answer, Harry started pounding on the door for a minute.

"Aberforth! Open up! We need your help!" yelled Harry.

"What they hell do you think you're doing making that racket at this hour?" came an angry voice through the door. A moment later it swung open. "Oh…it's you," snapped Aberforth. "What do you want?"

"We need your help," said Harry, as he entered the Hog's Head uninvited, almost pushing Aberforth aside. Neville followed, looking apologetically at Aberforth.

"Well come in," drawled Aberforth sarcastically. "What the hell is so important that you have to show up at my door at this hour. The bar doesn't open for hours yet."

"Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have disappeared," said Harry.

Aberforth's demeanor softened slightly. "I'm sorry," said Aberforth apologetically. "What happened…is there anything I can do?

Harry quickly explained what had happened.

"We need to get into Hogwarts," said Harry. "I need to speak to your brother's portrait."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to go to his portrait at the Ministry?" asked Aberforth. "I mean, you shouldn't have any trouble getting in there, even at night. You have pretty much the key to the city as the Muggles say."

"Kingsley told me to stay at the Burrow," said Harry. "I can't go to the Ministry of Magic. I already thought of that."

Aberforth nodded. "You're welcome to try the passageway," said Aberforth. "No one has ever tried to get through from this side as far as I know. I have no idea if it will work."

"He's right, Harry," said Neville. "When we used the passage this past year, the entrance on the Hogwarts side opened when we needed it to within the Room of Requirement. Unless we are in the room to require the passage, I'm not sure where it will take us."

"We have to try," said Harry desperately. "The longer they are gone…"

Aberforth nodded, and Harry and Neville headed upstairs and into the passage behind Ariana Dumbledore's portrait. They moved along the passage as quickly as they could. Harry's anxiety was growing. With each passing moment he felt like Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were getting farther and farther away from him. It was taking every ounce of his strength to stay focused on what he had to do. He had to get to Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore had to know what to do. He had to.

Suddenly they came around a corner in the passage. A few feet in front of them the passageway ended in a wall.

"Oh no," said Neville as he looked past Harry at the wall. "That's where the entrance to the Room of Requirement should be. It's a dead end."

Harry took several deep breaths in an effort to remain calm. "Go back to the Hog's Head, Neville," said Harry.

"We don't have much choice, do we?" sighed Neville. He started to move back down the passage, when he realized Harry wasn't following. He looked back to see Harry pointing his wand at the end of the passageway. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm going to blast it," said Harry icily. "Get out of here."

"Have you gone mad?" barked Neville. "You'll probably bring the whole passageway down on our heads."

"That's why you need to go," barked Harry. "I don't have another choice. Get going. I'm willing to risk it."

"Like hell you are," growled Neville. He moved back towards Harry and grabbed for his wand, but the narrow passageway wasn't wide enough to get past Harry to his outstretched arm.

"Let go of me," yelled Harry, as Neville tried to reach his wand hand. "You aren't going to stop me."

"I won't let you do it, Harry," yelled Neville. He had managed to get both of his hands on top of Harry's on his wand, but he couldn't pry his fingers loose. Harry had a viselike grip on his wand.

"I have to do this, Neville!" screamed Harry. "Please, let go of me."

"We'll find another way, Harry!" replied Neville through gritted teeth.

"Good morning, Harry…Neville," said a voice that way halfway between sternness and amusement.

Harry and Neville stopped struggling. They looked toward the end of the passageway. The wall was gone. Professor McGonagall was kneeling at the end of the passageway looking at them. Her arms were crossed, and she wore an expression of complete disapproval.

"Why don't the two of you come out of there?" said Professor McGonagall tersely. It was not meant as a suggestion. "Unless you'd prefer to kill each other?"

Professor McGonagall stood up and moved away from the passageway. Harry, followed by Neville, moved the few feet down the passageway and found themselves in a fireplace. As they crawled out of the fireplace and stood up, they realized they were in the antechamber behind the Great Hall. Some of the windows in the room were broken, and some of the portraits were on the floor. The damage was left over from the battle.

They looked at Professor McGonagall. She looked very annoyed. Harry decided to get right to the point.

"Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are missing," said Harry. "They…"

"I know that, Harry," stated Professor McGonagall in a tone showing how irritated she was. She took a breath and her anger evaporated. "Kingsley told me everything, including that he told you to stay put at the Burrow and let the Aurors do their jobs." She turned toward Neville. "I thought you had more sense, Mr. Longbottom. I expect better from a teacher at this school."

"It's not his fault," blurted Harry. He was trying to stay calm, but not having a lot of luck. "I have to do something, I can't sit around and wait. Neville was just helping me."

Neville put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Easy, mate," said Neville. "Try to stay calm."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly to calm himself down. "Professor, I can't sit around and do nothing," said Harry slowly. "The three people I love most in the entire world have vanished without a trace. For all I know…they could already be dead. I can't just wait around to find out what's happened. Please…don't ask me to do that. I'm begging you."

Professor McGonagall was quiet for a moment. She was staring at Harry. He just stared back, his eyes begging her for her help.

"What do you want to do?" Professor McGonagall inquired softly. "I'm not sure what you hoped to find here. Aberforth flooed me the moment you entered the passageway, but he didn't say why you wanted to get into the castle."

"I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait," said Harry pitifully. "I don't know who else to turn to. Please, Professor."

"I will allow you to see Professor Dumbledore's portrait on one condition, Harry," said Professor McGonagall.

"Anything," said Harry. "What is it?"

"Whatever Professor Dumbledore tells you to do, you will do it," said Professor McGonagall. "If he tells you to let the Aurors handle it, then you will. If he says you should do something, then that's fine too. Do I have your word?"

Harry was hesitant to agree. In the back of his mind, though he hated to think it, he would just break the promise if he had to. Still, he would hate to do that. He really had no choice. If Professor Dumbledore couldn't help him, he was left with little choice but to wait.

"Agreed," said Harry.

"Do I have your word as well, Neville?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Of course, Professor," said Neville.

"You are a teacher now," said Professor McGonagall. She was not quite able to hide a smile. "It's Minerva."

"That might take a little getting used to," said Neville with a laugh. "I might have to work up to that a bit if that's all right?"

Professor McGonagall smiled at Neville. "As you wish," said Professor McGonagall. "She drew her wand and cast a spell that neither Harry nor Neville had ever heard. "Harry, that spell will make it impossible for you to leave the castle by any means. Come on, let's go to my office."


	8. 7 – Seeing Ghosts

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 7 – Seeing Ghosts**

When Ron opened his eyes, he was being dragged down a hallway. Hermione was being dragged in front of him. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to get Hermione to safety and go after Ginny. As it was, he could barely breathe, and his neck hurt terribly. He could hardly think about moving, let alone rescuing anyone.

"Prisoners, back away from the door," said one of the guards. Ron looked up to see that they were outside a cell. The guard opened the door, and he and Hermione were dragged inside and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. The guards left and the door was closed behind them.

Ron looked up into a bright light. He tried to move, but he was only barely conscious as he continued to have trouble breathing. He reached out to one side and found Hermione's hand. He held her hand. It was all he could do.

"Please lie still," said a voice above him in an even tone. "You have been badly injured, we will give you medical attention."

Ron nodded slightly. He knew that medical had something to do with healing in the Muggle world. He wasn't thrilled at the idea of muggle means of healing, but at the moment, he could hardly complain. He really hoped he wouldn't need stitches. His mother would never forgive him.

Ron looked up to see a man was kneeling over him. His skin was nearly white, and he had strange yellow eyes. Ron watched as he passed some kind of device over him. It had flashing lights and was making a humming sound. He held another device over his neck and a few moments later, the pain subsided and it became easier to breathe.

"Is that better?" the man asked.

"Yes, thanks," said Ron, as the man helped him to sit up. Ron immediately turned toward Hermione. Another man wearing a blue shirt was kneeling over her, but Ron hardly looked at him, he was too focused on Hermione. The man was holding a device, similar to the device the first man had used, over her. "Is she all right?"

"Her condition is quite grave," said the man in the blue shirt. "She is close to death. She has an acute subdural hematoma." Ron held Hermione's hand, gently rubbing it between his own. He watched the man in the blue shirt place something on Hermione's forehead. Lights flashed on it and it made a humming sound. He waved another device over her bruised face, and slowly the bruises vanished.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked fearfully. He was trying to keep the fear from his voice, but he was failing. "What is a cute suplural hemadona?"

"An acute subdural hematoma is a form of traumatic brain injury, most often caused by a severe blow to the head," said the yellow-eyed man tonelessly. "As blood gathers within the inner meningeal layer of the dura, it may cause an increase in intracranial pressure, which can compress and damage brain tissue. A very high percentage of acute subdural hematomas result in the death of the victim, or permanent brain damage."

"What?" said Ron pitifully, having only understood the last part about the death of the victim. "Are you saying…she's going to die?"

"No, I am merely answering your question," said the yellow-eyed man dispassionately. "I am afraid I cannot offer you a prognosis. I am not a physician."

"Please forgive my colleague," said the man in the blue shirt. "His bedside manner has a lot to be desired. While I am not a physician either, I do have medical training. I believe we got to her in time." Suddenly the device on Hermione's head stopped humming, and he removed the device. He waved the other device over her for a moment. "Yes, she will be fine, though she may be unconscious for a while. She needs to rest."

"Thank you," said Ron appreciatively. He gently brushed his fingers against Hermione's cheek, wishing that her eyes would open, to reassure him that she was all right. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I couldn't live without her."

"You may want to move her," said the man in the blue shirt. "She would be more comfortable on one of the cots."

Ron looked toward the closest wall of the cell. Cots were lined up against it. Ron gently lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her to one of the beds. He carefully lowered her to the bed, and pulled a blanket over her. It was fairly cool in the cell, and Hermione was wearing a summer dress. Ron knelt beside her, pushed some strands of hair out of her face, and caressed her cheek for a moment. He leaned close to her ear.

"I love you," whispered Ron. "Hopefully I'll be able to say it when you're awake." He kissed her forehead, and then drew her wand from his pocket and slipped it into the pocket of her dress. Ron stood up and turned back to the two men.

It was only now that he was sure that Hermione was safe that Ron was really aware of his surroundings. It was a very large cell, and very clean for a prison cell.

A small group of people wearing cloaks sat gathered in the far corner of the room. Someone lay on one of the cots beside them. Several Bluebell Flames hovered in the air around the cot. Ron was too far away to see anything else about them. Other than that, the cell was empty.

Ron looked at the two men who had helped them. The man with the yellow eyes and white skin wore what looked like a uniform with black pants, and a yellow top with black sleeves. He had some sort of insignia pinned on his chest. The man in the blue shirt seemed to be wearing a similar uniform, though of a different style. He had an odd haircut, and even odder eyebrows. His ears were pointed.

Ron stared from one to the other for a moment, not sure what to make of them. He decided he should probably introduce himself.

"My name is Ron Weasley," he said slowly. "Thank you so much for saving Hermione. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. What…um…who…are you?"

"I am Lieutenant Commander Data," said the yellow-eyed man. "I am an officer in Starfleet, serving as Second Office aboard the starship U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D."

"What is a…Starfleet?" asked Ron slowly, unsure that he really wanted the answer. He was feeling slightly ill.

"Starfleet is the defense and exploration division of the United Federation of Planets," said Data. "The Federation consists of more than one hundred and fifty planets and thousands of colonies throughout the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Oh," squeaked Ron softly. He was at the moment thinking how much more sense life made when Death Eaters were just trying to kill him. "All right, then. When you say…planets. Do you mean like…up there?" Ron pointed up, hoping desperately that the answer would be no.

"Technically, that would not be accurate," explained Data. "We are currently occupying a space outside of any real universe. Hence there is not any 'space' above us, per se. However, if you were on a planet existing in a real universe, then while not completely accurate, it would be correct under generally acceptable terminology to refer to space as up."

As much as Ron had hoped the answer was no, at least if he had said yes, it would have made sense. "You're…not quite…human…are you?" asked Ron slowly. Somehow he was sure that was a really stupid question.

"No, I am not," said Data. "I am an android built by Doctor Noonien Soong."

"Of course you are," muttered Ron, as he silently swore that if he could only wake up, he would never eat too much pie at night ever again. In fact, he would never eat pie again if that what it took. Ron turned toward the man in the blue shirt. "Are you part elf?"

"My name is Spock," said the man in the blue shirt. "I am from the planet Vulcan. I too am an officer in Starfleet, but from approximately one hundred and twenty-five years earlier than Commander Data. I believe we are both from the same universe, however, I believe that your own universe differs significantly from ours. I would estimate that you come from planet Earth approximately three hundred years before my time."

"Sure," replied Ron, his voice strangled. "That makes perfect sense…really."

Ron turned towards the door of the cell, drew his wand, and pointed it at what appeared to be the lock, though it bore no resemblance to any lock that he had ever seen. "Alohomora," said Ron. Nothing happened. "Please…in the name of Merlin…Alohomora." Nothing happened.

"We already tried that," said a voice from behind Ron. "It's electronic and magically protected. We've tried everything."

Ron was now quite sure he had gone mad. He knew that voice, but he couldn't be here. He died two years ago. Ron turned around to see that the four cloaked figures that had been in the corner earlier stood beside Data and Spock. They all pulled back their hoods.

"Sirius?" said Ron questioningly. He was as much questioning Sirius being there as he was his own sanity. "Cedric? F-Fred? You're all…dead." He looked at the fourth man. It took a moment to recognize him beneath the scars, eye patch, and long blond hair. "Neville…what the hell happened to you?"

"Neville Longbottom died long ago, as far as I'm concerned," grumbled Patch in a voice that was as devoid of emotion as an iceberg. "I go by Patch now."

"We aren't from your universe," said Sirius.

That was the last straw. Ron couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell are you all talking about!" shrieked Ron, throwing his hands in the air, his wand still clutched in his fist.

"Please be calm," said Spock. "There is no reason to be upset."

"No reason to be upset?" said Ron in astonishment. He could hardly believe he had just heard that. "Spock…are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I have been asked that before?" said Spock. "It is no more true now than it was then."

"You're all completely mad!" yelled Ron. Ron looked around at them for a moment, and thought about everything that had happened. "Or maybe…I'm mad! I'm actually seeing ghosts! I've lost my mind…that's it! I've gone round the bend!"

"No…you haven't, Ron," said a voice form behind him. He heard a laugh that he knew well. "Not yet, anyway."

Ron turned around to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the cot looking at him. She smiled warmly, drew her wand from her pocket and transfigured her dress into jeans and a jumper.

"Thank God," said Ron as he went to her, fell to his knees, and took her face in his hands. After staring into her brown eyes for a moment, he wrapped his arms around her. He held on tightly, burying his face in her bushy brown hair. "I thought I was going to lose you…I thought I had lost you."

Hermione held on tightly to him for a moment, before they broke apart. "You can't get rid of me that easily," said Hermione with a smile, before she kissed him.

They broke apart a moment later. "Are you sure you're all right?" asked Ron, as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," smiled Hermione. "Are you all right?"

"No," said Ron pitifully. "I think I've finally gone mad. I don't have a clue what Data is talking about when he speaks. Spock thinks there is no reason to get upset. Now I'm seeing ghosts. I'm most definitely not all right. You're the smart one, why don't you try and figure out what's going on."

"All right," said Hermione as calmingly as she could. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "Its all right…I'm scared too." Ron sighed, and nodded slightly "Would you introduce me to your friends?"

Hermione was quickly introduced to everyone. Ron explained what happened after she lost consciousness, and Spock and Data explained where they were and what was happening. Ron was happy to see he wasn't the only one who was a little overwhelmed. Sirius, Fred, Cedric, and Patch were just as confused by it all.

"So, do you understand what's going on here?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well, I think I understand what Spock was explaining earlier," said Hermione thoughtfully. "They are from universes that are parallel to ours. It is…or at least was…only a hypothetical possibility, as far as I knew. It's often used in popular science fiction in the Muggle world. Apparently it's far more than just a theory."

"You're starting to sound like the andyroid," muttered Ron dejectedly.

"That is android," corrected Data.

"Right…sorry," grumbled Ron. "How could I have forgotten?"

--

A/N: The description of an acute subdural hematoma was paraphrased from information found on Wikipedia.


	9. 8 – Charming in a Creepy Sort of

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 8 – Charming in a Creepy Sort of Way**

Ginny moaned softly as she began to regain consciousness. She didn't immediately open her eyes. She could still feel the hood over her face and cinched around her throat. It was starting to cut into her neck. She could only barely breathe. At least they had stopped beating her.

Every inch of her body was wracked with pain. Her shoulder hurt so badly she thought she was going to die from it. It took her a moment to remember all that had happened to her.

When the guards dragged her from the throne room, she had continued to struggle. A woman met them in the hallway. Ginny recognized her immediately. The last time she had seen her was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Ginny had watched her mother duel with Bellatrix Lestrange and kill her. Ginny would never forget it because, even with her mother's temper being what it was, Ginny never knew her mother had it in her to kill anyone. Right now, Ginny wasn't even able to process the question of how Bellatrix was alive. There was too much else that made no sense.

Bellatrix had ordered her to stop struggling when the guards carried her out of the throne room. She had spat in Bellatrix's face, and for a moment, Ginny felt really great about that. Then Bellatrix ordered the guards to put a hood over her head, which they did. Ginny continued to struggle, in a near panic, as they cinched the hood tightly around her neck. That's when the beating started.

Ginny wasn't sure how long they had beaten her, or even who was doing it. She kept hearing Bellatrix laughing gleefully though, and Ginny was pretty sure she was the one beating her. She had used the Cruciatus Curse as well. At one point, Ginny was sure that they meant to kill her. She had eventually lost consciousness.

Ginny tried to move, but she could not. Her wrists and ankles were shackled to something. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she was on a bed and she was tied to the four corners. She tried not to think about what the Dark Lord had meant by interrogate. Considering her current position, there was really very little to think about.

Ginny tried to remain calm. She wanted to be strong, to be brave, and fight back. It was very cold, but that had little to do with why Ginny was shaking. She hated being weak and afraid, but after the beating, she wasn't sure she had any fight left in her. All she really wanted was to have Harry arrive and save her. She needed her knight in shining armor to come to her rescue. For once, she wouldn't mind being the damsel in distress, if that was what it took for her to get out of this. She just needed Harry's arms around her, to feel the beat of his heart, and his lips against hers. Then it would all be all right. Then everything would be all right.

Ginny heard a sound, and thought that a door had opened. She heard voices a moment later. She recognized both voices immediately.

"He said to secure her, not beat her to within an inch of her life!" yelled Draco angrily. "You might have killed her!"

"You overstep your authority," growled Bellatrix. "I carried out the Dark Lord's orders, and don't pretend this has anything to do with orders. We both know why you're angry. You are a pathetic fool, you have always been."

"Watch yourself, Bella," hissed Draco dangerously. "Don't forget your place. You report to me. As often as you've tried to usurp my authority, you have yet to succeed in replacing me, and we both know it's not me you really wish to replace. The Queen would cut out your heart if she thought for a moment you desired to replace her. Not that you ever could. He loves her. He'd kill us both if she wished it."

"We will see," growled Bellatrix.

"Get out!" hollered Draco.

Ginny heard Bellatrix, storm out of the room and then the door closed. It sounded to Ginny like Draco was trying to help her. Why would he do that, she wondered? Why would he care?

A moment later, the bonds that were holding her vanished. She immediately rolled onto her side and pulled her knees up to her chin. She wrapped one arm around her knees. She couldn't move the other arm at all, her shoulder was still dislocated, and she had lost feeling in her hand completely.

"Hold still," said Draco. His voice had been cold and angry when he was talking to Bellatrix. It was now soft and kind, almost warm. He vanished the hood, and Ginny saw the he was kneeling beside the bed. He gently pushed some hair out of her face. "Don't worry, I'll heal you. I won't let her hurt you again, I promise."

Draco began to cast some spells, and the pain began to subside. Ginny watched him intently. He looked basically the same as when she had last seen him the day Voldemort fell, except that his hair was longer, much like his father's hair. What really struck Ginny, was the look in his eyes.

Draco finally completed the healing spells, and Ginny sat up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. He was still kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"You must be cold," whispered Draco. "The Dark Lord prefers it cold." Draco waved his wand, and her t-shirt and shorts transfigured into a warm jumper and jeans. "That's better."

"Thanks," said Ginny softly, unsure of what to make of this.

Draco was staring at her intently. She wasn't sure why Draco would care that she was hurt, to say nothing of the look in his eyes. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears. As much as she loathed him, she was not without compassion. Ginny couldn't help but feel for anyone with such a shattered, look in his eyes. She decided she would play along, at least until she knew what was going on.

"You're welcome," breathed Draco softly. "I'm very sorry for your treatment. The Dark Lord never intended for you to be treated like that. General Lestrange gets…carried away sometimes."

"Funny you say that," said Ginny with a little laugh. "That last time I saw her, she was being carried away. She was also dead at the time, and for that matter, you were there. I don't suppose you could explain that?"

"Well…she's not the Bellatrix Lestrange of your universe," explained Draco. "Just like…you're not the Ginny Weasley of my universe, or rather, I'm not the Draco Malfoy of your universe."

"Your universe? My universe?" said Ginny questioningly. "What are you talking about? What is this place? Who is the Dark Lord? Why am I here?"

Draco stood up and sat down beside her on the bed. He began to explain to her how about the Multiverse. It sort of made sense to her, but Ginny really wished that Hermione was there. She was sure Hermione would understand it better. In the end, what Ginny got out of it was that this Draco Malfoy was not the Draco Malfoy she knew. In his universe, Bellatrix Lestrange didn't die during the final battle. As crazy as this all seemed, if nothing else, it explained some things.

"So, if things in your universe were different than in mine, what exactly happened?" asked Ginny. "Who is the Dark Lord?" Somehow she was sure it was not Voldemort.

"I can't say," said Draco shaking his head. "It is forbidden to speak of any of that. He generally keeps his hood up when among prisoners. If he shows himself, I'm sure you'll know him, the Queen too for that matter. It really doesn't matter. Hundreds of years ago their true names ceased to matter."

"How can it be hundreds of years ago?" asked Ginny incredulously. "You look to be about the same age as the Draco Malfoy I remember."

"Time means nothing here," said Draco. "The Dark and the Queen target the year 1998 in all universes. We have been at this for more than three years. Time is meaningless here. They only target other eras when they are sure that what they seek is not there."

"What do they seek?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sorry," said Draco as he looked away. "I've already said far too much."

Ginny nodded. She didn't want to push. She had to admit that this Draco Malfoy, though it seemed he had helped to commit atrocities she couldn't begin to comprehend, was not like the Draco Malfoy she knew. She actually found him charming in a creepy sort of way.

"All right," said Ginny. "I am curious…what happened to the…me…in your universe. Have you encountered any other Ginny Weasleys?" Ginny laughed a little at the absurdity of the question.

Draco looked back towards her, the shattered look he wore earlier had returned to his face. His lower lip trembled slightly as he spoke. "In my universe…I fell in love with her," whispered Draco.

"You were…in love with…me…I mean…her?" asked Ginny. She was stunned.

"Yes," Draco replied. "We were very much in love." Draco stood quickly and strode toward the door. "I must go now." She saw him wipe the back of his hand against his cheek as he walked away.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's all right," said Draco without turning around as he reached the door. "The Dark Lord will be back to interrogate you soon. Do not fear. If you give him no reason to harm you, then he won't. Just tell him what he wants to know, and don't lie to him, he does not stand for that, and he will know. Don't bother trying to escape or use anything in here to attack him. It's all magically protected, and he can kill you with a simple thought if he wishes. Be careful."

With that Draco stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Ginny just sat there, trying to comprehend all that Draco had told her. As much as it was all incredible and nearly impossible to imagine, the thought that in another universe she had been in love with Draco Malfoy was nearly incomprehensible.

Still, Ginny knew what Draco had said was the truth. No one could possibly have faked the look on his face or the pain in his eyes.

The Dark Lord walked slowly down the hallway towards the maximum-security cells. The Queen told him she had a surprise for him, and he was curious as to what it was. She often located objects for his collection, and he assumed this was another, though it was odd that she had put it in a maximum-security cell.

He had made this journey countless times before. In the early days of his conquest he had personally led his troops into battle, slaying the enemies who were worth his notice, absorbing their powers, and taking their weapons. Once it ceased being a challenge, he allowed his troops to bring them here. So powerful was his army that even a universe's most powerful beings were no match for them. Whether they were magical or robotic, whether they had incredible powers or advanced technology, they had all fallen. They would be brought here where he would destroy them and take their powers. He would always give them a sporting chance, but ultimately they would lose.

The Dark Lord had to admit there were moments when he almost agreed with Draco. It did seem tedious sometimes. Really, what did he have left to prove? Not once had any enemy defeated him. Perhaps, once he had his prize, he would have to consider that maybe conquering all of existence would not really gain him anything. There was one thing he wanted more than conquest. Perhaps when he found it, it would be enough.

That day was not today, however. He still didn't have that which he sought, though he could feel he was getting closer every day.

The Dark Lord kept thinking about the redhead. He was eager to question her. The redhead's presence in this next universe might very well mean that the one he needed would be found there as well. He didn't want to get his hopes up though. Many times he had felt as if he might have found the universe he needed, and always he had been disappointed.

As the Dark Lord approached the maximum-security area, the guards bowed, and the doors opened. He walked inside, and headed down the row of cells. Only the last two were occupied at present. When the invasion of the next universe began, these cells would be filled with powerful beings whose power he would add to his own. As he approached the first occupied cell, its occupant sensed his presence.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I think not, Tom," said the Dark Lord with a laugh. He grinned under his hood. He so enjoyed seeing beings of immense power pretend that they were not afraid, this being especially. He never got tired of seeing him like this.

"I am Lord Voldemort! Let me out of here immediately," hissed Voldemort. He cast several spells at the bars, but they dissipated. He had been doing that for hours to no avail.

"You can't hurt me, Tom," said the Dark Lord. "Why don't you just relax? There is really nothing that you can do."

"You'll pay for this!" Voldemort screamed. "I'll destroy you and all who follow you! I'll not rest until you are dead!"

"In your universe perhaps…but not mine," laughed the Dark Lord. "Do you have any idea how many Tom Riddle's, or Lord Voldemort's if you prefer, I've faced? More than you can count. It's not even hard anymore. When I get around to you, I will absorb your power and add it to my own. Perhaps if I'm in the mood, I'll even give you a sporting chance…not that it will help you. You will fall, just like all the others."

Voldemort was seething. "Show yourself!" screamed Voldemort. "I demand to know who you are! Take off your hood and face me!"

The Dark Lord laughed. "Are you really sure you want to know, Tom?" asked the Dark Lord. "You may not like the answer…but if you insist."

The Dark Lord slowly drew back his hood. Voldemort stared wide-eyed at him for a moment, his snakelike face twisted in rage and disbelief.

"This is not possible!" bellowed Voldemort. "This is a trick!"

"No it's not, Tom," said the Dark Lord evenly. "It's very, very real. I told you that you might not like the answer."

Voldemort began to cast spells at him, but they were dissipated by the bars of the cell. The Dark Lord waved his hand and Voldemort flew into the air landing hard against the wall of the cell. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

"That's better," said the Dark Lord.

He continued on to the last cell. It had a much higher ceiling than most of the cells. He looked inside the darkened cell, but saw nothing. With a wave of his hand, he opened the door of the cell and stepped inside.

A moment alter, he heard a noise and a shape seemed to materialize in front of him. He waved his hand and it stopped in mid air.

"RELEASE ME!" screamed the large silver-gray robot that hung suspended in the air. "RELEASE ME IMMEDIATELY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!"

"She was right…you are impressive," said the Dark Lord appreciatively as he looked at the giant robot before him. "You are very, very powerful. "I've never seen anything quite like you before. My Queen is far too good to me."

The Dark Lord waved his hand and the robot began to change, shrinking down, until he was nothing more than a gun lying on the floor.

The Dark Lord waved his hand, and the weapon rose into the air in front of him. He took it in his hand. He looked through the scope, placing the stock against his shoulder. "You will make a very nice addition to my collection," said the Dark Lord. He pointed the gun at the bars of the cell and pulled the trigger. A torrent of energy exploded from the barrel, hitting the bars. They exploded, sending debris everywhere.

"Very nice, indeed," said the Dark Lord. "I've rarely seen such power in an energy weapon before." He drew back his cloak and clipped the gun to his belt. He stepped over the debris that had been the bars of the cell. With a wave of his hand, the bars were repaired.

"My Lord," said a voice. A cloaked figure was moving towards him.

"Yes, Bella," said the Dark Lord as he turned towards her. He knew what was coming, and was more than a little annoyed. "What is it? Nothing is wrong I trust."

She bowed to him. "Draco Malfoy is in your quarters with the girl," said Bellatrix angrily. "I thought you would want to know."

"I am not surprised," said the Dark Lord evenly. "Even after all these years, he still can't forgive himself for what happened to her in our universe. I don't see why you consider this a problem. Draco proved his ultimate loyalty to me long ago. That he is with the girl matters not. I am sure you treated her with your usual overzealousness. One day you will learn that it is not always necessary to resort to force and violence to get what you need. Injuring her served no purpose but to feed your thirst for brutality."

"But, my Lord," said Bellatrix. "I don't think Draco can be trusted. Perhaps it is time you entrust me with the secret of what it is you are searching for."

"Silence, Bella," growled the Dark Lord, as he narrowed his eyes. "You would do well to remember your place. You are useful when I need a blunt instrument, but you can be easily replaced, I assure you."

Bellatrix gasped. "I am sorry, my Lord" whimpered Bellatrix as she bowed her head. "I meant no disrespect to you."

"Of course you didn't," sneered the Dark Lord. "If I thought you did, you'd already be dead."

"I just worry that maybe Draco's loyalty has its limits," said Bellatrix. "This girl might push his loyalty beyond the breaking point. After all, it's the first time he has ever encountered another one of her."

"The girl he loved died at his own hands to save my life," growled the Dark Lord. "His loyalty to me is beyond question. Now, return to your work. The girl is no concern of yours. Neither is Draco, who is, as you will recall, your superior. I suggest you do not forget that."


	10. 9 – One Small Decision

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 9 – One Small Decision**

Hermione had taken the news that they were apparently pulled out of their own universe far better than Ron had. She was scared, certainly, but she understood it, or at least the concept. These weren't concepts that Ron, who had very little exposure to anything outside the Wizarding World, had ever heard of before. Still it was a little overwhelming.

What was far more shocking to Hermione was the fact that three people who she knew who had died were standing here in front of her. She hadn't known Cedric well, but she did know him. Sirius and Fred were like family though, and she would have been lying if she said that their deaths had not greatly affected her. She was glad that Ron was standing with his arm around her the whole time.

She could tell that Ron kept staring at Fred. It had to be even more difficult for him to see his brother than it was for her. She also noticed that Fred hadn't noticed Ron was staring at him because he was staring at her. It was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Fred…is something wrong," asked Hermione tentatively. "You've been staring at me."

"I'm…sorry," said Fred apologetically as he looked away. "It's just…"

"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously. The look on Fred's face was heartbreaking, and for the first time, Hermione suddenly realized that if there were alternate versions of the people they knew in another universe, that there would be alternate versions of themselves there as well. She wasn't sure why she hadn't considered that earlier.

"Not long ago…I buried you," sighed Fred. He shook his head. "Sorry…I buried our Hermione Weasley."

"Oh," said Hermione, somewhat shocked. She wasn't sure it was more shocking to find out that in another universe that she was a Weasley or that she was dead. Before Hermione could process this, they heard a loud moan from the other side of the room.

"Check on Albus, will you, Cedric?" asked Sirius. "He may need another invigoration charm. See if you can get him to eat something. There is some food leftover from breakfast."

"Sure," said Cedric, as he turned and headed off across the room.

"Albus?" said Ron curiously. "Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "He's in pretty bad shape though. We were rescuing him from Voldemort's dungeon at Hogwarts when we were taken. We don't know what they did with Voldemort."

"They took…Voldemort?" asked Hermione, as she felt tightness in her stomach. "Voldemort's here…now?"

"Yes, he was taken, but we haven't seen him since our arrival," said Sirius. "The servants who bring us meals will sometimes talk to us. They believe that the Dark Lord somehow absorbs the life energy and powers of the more powerful beings he encounters. Voldemort would certainly count."

"Does anyone have any idea what we are all doing here?" blurted Ron in frustration. "I mean…who is the Dark Lord, where are we, and why were we taken."

"The truth is, we know very little," said Spock.

Spock and Data explained what they had been able to learn in the three months since they were taken. Data, Spock, as well as another prisoner who had been taken from the cell earlier that day, were being held apparently for their scientific knowledge. The Queen had used a device on them several times that they believed transferred some of their knowledge to her. They believed that their own universes had been conquered already.

"If you have been taken, then your universe will be his target soon," said Data. "That has been the pattern from what we have been able to ascertain."

"And his only purpose is conquest?" asked Hermione, disbelievingly. "He must have some goal, some reason for doing all of this. If he's spent hundreds of years destroying universes, there must be some reason."

"It is believed that he is looking for something," said Spock. "What that might be, no one seems to know. Some of the servants whose minds have not been completely subjugated, speculate he is looking for a weapon, but by all accounts, he has so many weapons, no one knows why he would search for another one. One thing is certain, he seems to take a particular interest in people with magical ability like yourselves."

"We assume that's why we've been kept here," said Patch. "None of us have any specialized knowledge. Well…accept for Albus, but he's in no shape to help anyone."

"That would make sense," said Ron slowly. "Hermione, when you were unconscious, they took us to a throne room. The symbol for the Deathly Hallows was on the wall. Inside it was the seal of Slytherin and the seal of Gryffindor."

"It would seem logical that a world that has evolved in a way similar to your own would be of particular interest to them," said Data.

"Yes, it would," said Hermione thoughtfully. She turned toward Sirius. "Would you mind telling us about your universe? It might not matter, but maybe if we compare notes, we might be able to figure out what he might want with us specifically."

After conjuring some chairs, Cedric rejoined the group, and Ron, Hermione, and the others sat in a circle and began to compare the history of their two universes. Things seemed to have been the same, and then something Fred said really surprised her.

"So you're saying that Harry was really arrogant after first year?" asked Hermione, unsure of how that could have happened.

"Yes," said Fred with a nod. "He was a real git. You two…sorry…our Hermione and Ron were his best friends first and second year though. Things changed a bit after second year."

"What happened?" asked Hermione curiously.

"He showed he was a coward," spat Patch angrily.

"Easy, Patch," said Sirius calmingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione curiously. "I've known Harry for seven years and he…that is to say, our Harry, has never been a coward. He may have been a little arrogant now and then, but nothing like you are describing."

"Perhaps I can shed a little light on that," said a voice from behind them. They looked to see Dumbledore shuffling towards them.

Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock. On the one hand, the memories of Dumbledore's funeral flooded back. They hadn't known him well, but no one who went to Hogwarts could do so without feeling like they knew him. He was Hogwarts. On the other hand, this wasn't the Dumbledore they knew. He looked so much older, and he was frail and thin. His beard was far longer than they had ever seen him wear it. His eyes were not the sparkling blue they knew, but dull and empty. It was like looking at a shadow of their former Headmaster.

Sirius conjured a chair for Dumbledore and he sat down.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Well…if I might borrow a wand…I'll show you," said Dumbledore. "I don't think…that I can say it. The memory…just… hurts too much."

Sirius handed Dumbledore his wand. He pointed it at Ron and Hermione. "Legilimens," said Dumbledore weakly.

In their minds, they saw Dumbledore. He sat beside a bed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. A young boy with messy raven black hair and piercing emerald eyes sat in the bed beside him speaking. Ron and Hermione almost didn't recognize Harry. After all he had been through, it was hard to imagine he was ever that young.

"Well…Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me," said Harry. "But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

They watched Dumbledore sigh very deeply. "I suppose you deserve to know, Harry," said Dumbledore. "You see…there is a prophecy. It was made to me many years ago. You, and you alone, have the power to destroy Voldemort. You are the Chosen One, Harry."

They watched Dumbledore explain to an eleven-year-old Harry Potter how he was the sole hope for the future of humanity. They watched the emerald eyes intently, as Harry learned that he was the only one who had the power to defeat the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore canceled the spell. "This was the moment that I as good as killed Harry," said Dumbledore, as he looked at the floor in front of him. "This day haunts my nightmares."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry had told them all about that conversation. Dumbledore had never told Harry his destiny in their universe, not for another four years.

"So…what happened at the end of second year?" asked Hermione. "In our world, Harry saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Right," scoffed Patch angrily. "In our world, Harry considered himself too important to risk dying to save just one girl. Ron was separated from Harry and I when the passage leading to the chamber collapsed. Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets, and I went in to rescue Ginny. I killed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, destroyed the diary, and Fawkes saved my life. I saved Ginny."

"That very nearly ended your…their…friendship," said Fred. "I don't think Ron ever really forgave Harry for not going with Neville to rescue Ginny. They got past it all, and were still best friends, but it was never really the same. Ron stuck by him though."

They continued, discussing the events of third year, which were very much the same in both universes. Fourth year too, proceeded quite similarly. Then they reached the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had apparently saved Ron and finished in first place. Then they came to the third task.

"After Harry saved me, I told him to take the cup," said Cedric. "He had earned it. He took the cup, and was taken away by the portkey."

"In our world, Harry told you to take the cup with him," said Hermione. "Then you…died in the graveyard."

"And in the end…Voldemort was destroyed?" asked Cedric slowly. Hermione nodded. Cedric closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My life would have been a small price to pay to see Voldemort defeated."

"What happened in the graveyard in your world?" asked Hermione.

"No one knows," sighed Sirius sadly. "We just know that Harry died."

"I know," said Dumbledore barely above a whisper. "Tom Riddle gave me the memory…as a gift." Sirius gave Dumbledore his wand again, and he cast Legilimens on everyone in the group.

They all saw a darkened graveyard. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were advancing on a headstone, behind which a fourteen-year-old Harry, wearing Triwizard Tournament competition robes, was crouched down. He was muttering to himself.

"I have the power the Dark Lord knows not. I am the Chosen One. I must destroy him. I have the power the Dark Lord knows not. I am the Chosen One. I must destroy him." Over and over again, Harry muttered those words.

Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone, Harry stood up…he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.

Voldemort and Harry both shouted the same spell at the same moment. "Avada Kedavra!"

They watched as the jets of green light collided. In an instant, Harry's own curse rebounded upon him, overwhelmed by the power of Voldemort's more powerful curse. Harry fell to the ground in a heap.

"Harry Potter is dead!" bellowed Voldemort as he raised his arms in triumph.

Dumbledore canceled the spell, and Hermione immediately put her arms around Ron. Tears were leaking out from under her eyelids. She could feel Ron draw a ragged breath. That was not what happened to their Harry. He had told them all about what had happened, but to see even just a part of it, even different than it actually happened, was terrible.

"His arrogance was his undoing," said Dumbledore slowly. "I made him that way. I filled his head with thoughts that he would be able to defeat Voldemort, that it was his job to do it. I had no plan for how he would do that. I always assumed we had time to devise one. Harry tried to defeat Voldemort on his terms. It was my fault…I never should have told him."

"In our world, you didn't," said Hermione softly as she let go of Ron and dried her tears. "It's hard to imagine, but sometimes one small decision can have an incredible effect on our lives. Harry didn't know anything about the prophecy until after fifth year, after Sirius…died."

"I'm not surprised I didn't survive," said Sirius with a nod. "Somehow I always felt that I'd cheated death. Anyway, the same night of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, the war began. Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. I arrived shortly after the attack began. Voldemort was out for nothing less than total destruction of anyone who would not surrender. Even the younger students fought. So many people…so many children died so quickly, but Albus, the teachers, the older students, and the other people who arrived to help, fought bravely. We were winning too. That was until…"

"It was my fault," said Dumbledore softly, a look of profound regret on his face. "When Voldemort lay Harry's lifeless body on the ground in front of me…I…couldn't go on. I fought, but I was too distraught. I let Harry down…I let everyone down."

"You made a choice," said Hermione consolingly. "You couldn't know it was the wrong one."

"And because of my choice, the world is ruled by Voldemort," said Dumbledore hollowly. "That's an awfully hard mistake to live with."

"It should be," growled Patch angrily, his one visible eye closed, and his lower lip trembling slightly. Patch stood up, and headed to the far side of the room. He lay down on a cot and was quiet.

"Please forgive Patch," said Fred sadly. "It's a very painful memory for all of us…but for him especially. My sister died in his arms that day. They were in love."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment, both trying to comprehend that in this other world Ginny had fallen in love with Neville.

"What happened to…us…I mean your Ron and Hermione?" asked Ron softly. He tightened his arm around Hermione, he was sure he was not going to like the answer.

"Well, Harry's arrogance caused him to fight with Hermione constantly," said Fred. "Hermione refused to give up on Harry though. It was hard for her, and when it got really hard, she turned to Ron. They had started dating during fourth year. After the war began, Ron finally told her that he loved her. It was war, and even though they were only fourteen, three months after the war began, they got married. They were so very happy for a very short time." Fred's face darkened. "Ron…was killed a month after they were married."

Ron felt Hermione shudder and took her hand.

"Hermione found out she was pregnant after Ron died," said Fred sadly. "She miscarried after she was wounded during an attack. She was obsessed with winning the war after that. Mum and Dad were gone by then, but George, Charlie, Bill, and I all tried to be there for her, but one by one they all died. With each passing day, she grew more distant, more ruthless, and more determined to stop Voldemort no matter what she had to do. I begged her not to, but she went on what amounted to a suicide mission. She never quit though…she went down fighting."

"What kind of mission was it?" asked Hermione softly. For some reason she had to know.

"Assassination," replied Sirius. "We finally got that bastard Draco Malfoy. The plan was perfect. She infiltrated Malfoy Manor, slipped into his bedroom and slit his throat while he slept."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" asked Cedric. "You know damn well she woke him up and watched the life drain from his eyes."

"Probably," said Sirius with a nod. "The hard part was getting out. We had an inside man, a house elf named Dobby. He was going to get her out, but he was discovered and killed. She was trapped. They…displayed her body on the gates of Hogwarts as a warning to the rest of us. At least we were able to retrieve her body and bury her."

Hermione was shocked on so many levels. She knew if she were forced to during the war, left with no other choice, she thought she might have been able to bring herself to take a life. She didn't want to, but she thought she could have if left with no other choice. She couldn't even comprehend of carrying out a cold-blooded assassination, least of all by actually slitting someone's throat. She couldn't even think about what Cedric had said.

Hermione could see something in Fred's face, and she thought she figured out what it was. She knew why he had been staring at her earlier. "You were in love with her, weren't you?" asked Hermione softly.

Fred nodded. "I never told her," said Fred, his voice cracking as he spoke. "All those months fighting side by side. We leaned on each other to get through the days. I wonder if she ever felt for me like I did for her. I can't help but wonder…if I had told her…maybe she would still be alive. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep."

A/N: Some lines from this chapter are direct or partial quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.


	11. 10 – The Hardest Thing To Do Is Nothing

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 10 – The Hardest Thing To Do Is Nothing**

If felt to Harry like the walk from the Great Hall to Professor McGonagall's Office took hours. Perhaps it was that he hadn't slept in nearly twenty-four hours. With the level of stress he had been under, he felt as though he had been awake for a month. Perhaps it was just because the fear within him was nearing a breaking point. The helplessness was like a two hundred pound weight strapped to his back. It was very nearly smothering him.

Harry was barely aware of the remaining damage to the castle. The structural damage had been repaired. Now it was the windows, portraits, decorations, armor, and statues of the castle that needed to be fixed or replaced before school opened again in a few weeks.

Lamps lit immediately when they entered Professor McGonagall's office, and Harry went immediately behind the desk and stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's portrait. He was sleeping.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Harry. "Please wake up. I need to talk to you, it's urgent."

Professor Dumbledore woke with a start, and he looked around for a moment before his gaze fell upon Harry. "Oh, Harry," yawned Professor Dumbledore. "How are you? It can't be September first already."

"I've been better, sir," sighed Harry. "Professor, I need your help. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have been abducted."

Harry told Professor Dumbledore everything that he could about what had happened. Each word became more and more difficult.

"What do I do, Professor?" asked Harry, pleadingly. "Just tell me where to start, what to do, where to go. Please, sir, I'm desperate. You have to help me."

Professor Dumbledore just stared at Harry for several long moments. "I'm sorry, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "I don't know what to say."

"You must have some idea?" begged Harry, his breathing becoming labored. Neville came around the desk and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are the most powerful wizard of your time. You must be able to help me."

"I am sorry," said Professor Dumbledore sadly. "I have never heard of anything such as you describe. I have portraits in many wizarding schools and other institutions in Europe. I will make some inquiries, but I am afraid I can do nothing more. I think you need to get some sleep, and let the Aurors investigate."

Harry was sure he couldn't possibly have heard him right. For all the cryptic information Dumbledore had given him over the years, he had never steered him wrong. Harry fell to his knees and put his face in his hands.

"It was all for nothing!" wailed Harry, having lost what shred of control he had left over his emotions. "My entire life has been spent burying people I've cared about. I've watched friends die in front of me. I've watched as my family and friends were lost to me one by one. I was willing to die to save the people I care about, and for what…so that I could lose the three most important people in my life three months later? Why Professor? I don't want to live in a world without them. What am I supposed to do? Please…help me. I'll do anything."

Harry heard Professor McGonagall cast a spell behind him. He felt warmth spread over him, and then he felt himself relax involuntarily. He was still kneeling on the floor, but the calming spell had worked a little bit. He realized that Neville had an arm around his shoulders.

"I am so sorry, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, as he shook his head sadly. "I am afraid I have no other answers for you. When the people you care about are in trouble, the hardest thing to do is nothing. Many years ago, I sat in this very room and explained to your father that Voldemort was going to try and kill you. I told him, as I have told you now, that there is nothing to be done. James wanted to hunt down Voldemort and destroy him. He was willing to take on every Death Eater if he had to, to make sure you were safe. But he would have succeeded in doing nothing but getting himself, and Sirius and Remus, who would have surely gone with him, killed. The only rational decision was to go into hiding and do nothing. It was the only time I ever saw your father cry. I know how hard this is."

"It's not the same thing," replied Harry softly. "He knew who the enemy was. At the time…I was safe. Had Wormtail not betrayed us, there is no reason to think Voldemort would have ever found us. I don't know where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are. I don't know who has them. I don't even know…if they are still alive."

"I promise you, I will do everything I can," said Professor Dumbledore sympathetically. "Go to Gryffindor tower and get some sleep. Neville, Madam Pomfrey keeps a supply of sleeping draft in the Hospital Wing. Fetch some for Harry so he can sleep. Get some sleep yourself, you've both been up all night."

"I will, sir," said Neville, as he stood up and helped Harry to his feet. Harry was a bit shaky, and leaned on Neville for support.

When they were gone, Professor McGonagall turned towards Professor Dumbledore. She had removed her glasses, and was drying her eyes.

"Are you all right, Minerva?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"That poor boy," said Professor McGonagall, as she replaced her glasses. "He has been through so much. It's not fair. Is there nothing more we can do, Albus?"

"I am afraid I have no ideas," replied Professor Dumbledore solemnly. "Whatever has happened, I fear something far worse is going on than a simple kidnapping."

Harry's eyes slowly opened, and he smiled. He had been having such a wonderful dream. He and Ginny were dancing. He wasn't sure what music was playing, but they were dancing. Ginny was smiling, and he couldn't help but smile back. She was so beautiful that he couldn't even put it into words.

He rolled over and put his face against the pillow. He inhaled deeply and was immediately reminded of Ginny's late night visit. He could still smell her flowery scent on the pillow and almost taste her lips. A moment later, everything came back to him.

Harry's emerald eyes shot open and he sat up, clutching the pillow to his chest. He was confused. It took a moment to realize he was in his old four-poster in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry drew back the curtain and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He was wearing his pajamas, but he had no memory of getting changed. He was really out of it by the time they got to Gryffindor Tower. He had already taken the Sleeping Draught, and it was starting to take affect. He didn't remember anything past getting to the Common Room.

He looked around his old dorm. He had planned to come back here in a couple of weeks. Now he wasn't sure he would go back to school at all. He certainly wouldn't come back without Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

Neville's bed had obviously been slept in, but Neville was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked out the window. The sun was setting. It was clearly evening. He had to have been asleep all day. A moment later, the door to the room opened.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Neville. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Harry dully. "As fine as I can feel…under the circumstances."

"Yeah, sorry," said Neville. Neville dropped down onto his bed and was quiet.

"Thanks for getting me back here this morning," said Harry appreciatively. "I don't even remember getting changed."

"You didn't," said Neville. "I know a spell to change clothes. The Sleeping Draught had you pretty well unconscious by the time we got here. Glad it worked. Last time I tried it on myself, I ended up with a tail."

For just a moment, Harry started to turn around to make sure he didn't have a tail, and Neville began to laugh.

"Oh, you're a riot," laughed Harry. He threw the pillow he was holding at Neville, who caught it. It took a moment for Harry to realize what he had just done.

Neville got up and walked over to Harry's bed. He handed him the pillow and sat down beside him. Harry put his arms around the pillow.

"Thanks, mate," said Harry softly.

"No problem," said Neville, as he looked at the floor.

"How did you know I'd want the pillow?" asked Harry curiously.

Neville grinned. "As soon as I opened your bag I smelled flowers," said Neville. "I knew it smelled like Ginny. I charmed it so the scent won't fade."

Harry nodded. Something occurred to him. "Hang on…how do you know that Ginny smells like flowers?" asked Harry as he turned toward Neville.

Neville had turned red. "Well…I danced with her all night at the Yule Ball," said Neville. "It would have been hard not to notice. I won't soon forget that night. She kissed my cheek when we said goodnight."

"Right," sighed Harry. "If I could do it all over again. I wish I…" Harry shook his head. "I can't change the past…there is no point in thinking about it."

"If it makes you feel better…she was looking at you while she was dancing with me that night," said Neville reassuringly. "I was pretty sure she had only said yes when I asked her to the dance because she didn't want to risk not being able to go. Still…I kind of hoped maybe she had really wanted to go with me. I kind of had a crush on her."

"You had a crush on Ginny?" asked Harry disbelievingly. "I had no idea. You were always so shy back then." Harry grinned. "Just don't forget she's spoken for."

"I won't forget," laughed Neville. "I'd say the best man won, but it was no contest, she always only had eyes for you. Besides, she scares me to death when she's angry, I'd be living in fear."

They both laughed. "Yeah, she can be scary when she's angry," said Harry. "But then, Hermione can be too."

"Yeah," grinned Neville. "Ron told me what happened in the forest when he came back to you guys. He said she was downright scary. He still feels terrible for leaving you two out there by the way."

"I know," sighed Harry. "I've told him all is forgiven, it wasn't really his fault, it was the Horcrux he was wearing, but you know Ron. He'll forgive himself eventually." For a moment, Harry was quiet as a thought he didn't want to have crossed him mind. "Neville…what if they don't come back? What am I going to do?"

For a moment, Neville was quiet. "I don't know what to say, Harry," said Neville softly. "I mean…you know that Luna and I, the Weasleys, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall, we're all here for you. You're not alone, you never will be…but I know none of us can replace them. Just remember you're not alone."

"Thanks, Neville," said Harry appreciatively. "That means a lot."

Just then, there was a tapping at the window. They looked to see a small owl tapping against the glass. Neville opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on his shoulder. Neville untied a letter from its leg, and the owl flew out the window. Neville opened the letter and smiled.

"Who's it from?" asked Harry, eager to change the subject.

"It's from Hannah Abbot," said Neville with a grin. "I canceled our date tonight. She understands. She says she's sure the Aurors will find them."

"I didn't know you were dating Hannah," smiled Harry. "That's great, Neville. How long has this been going on?"

"Since the end of school," said Neville as he sat back down beside Harry. "You know, standing up to Voldemort seems to really impress the girls." Neville smiled. "I really like her. I think she really likes me too…and I don't think it has anything to do with standing up to Voldemort."

"That's wonderful, Neville," said Harry. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," said Neville. "Why don't we head down to the Common Room? McGonagall said to just call the house elves and they'll bring us some dinner."

"All right," said Harry. "I'll meet you down there. I want to take a shower."

Neville nodded and headed towards the door.

"Take your rucksack, Neville," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Neville curiously as he turned back toward Harry.

"Just in case something happens and we need to leave quickly, we should be prepared," said Harry. "It's possible that Dumbledore will find something."

Neville nodded slowly, skepticism clearly written on his face. He quickly packed his things in his rucksack, and headed down to the Common Room.

After Harry showered and dressed, he packed his things in his rucksack. He took the Mokeskin Pouch out of his rucksack and put it around his neck. He could feel the shard of mirror inside. He would give anything to talk to Sirius right now.

Harry headed down to the Common Room and found Neville sitting at a table. As soon as Harry reached the table, dinner appeared.

They ate and talked. Neville was being very careful not to mention Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry appreciated the attempt, but really, they were all he was thinking about, even if they weren't talking about them.

After they finished dinner, they talked for a while longer. "Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink?" suggested Neville.

"I can't leave the castle," said Harry dejectedly.

"If I can talk McGonagall into letting you out, will you promise not to take off on me?" asked Neville pointedly.

"Where would I go?" asked Harry with a shrug. "I wouldn't know where to look. I promise, I won't take off on you. You have my word."

"Come on then," said Neville. "Let's go talk to McGonagall.

Harry and Neville both stood up and swung their rucksacks over their shoulders. They headed out the portrait hole, and headed toward Professor McGonagall's office. They suddenly stopped and drew their wands.

"What's that sound?" asked Neville as he looked around.

"I don't know," said Harry. "But it sounds like the same thing I heard before Ginny, Ron, and Hermione vanished."

Suddenly, energy seemed to crackle around them, and the air around them began to glow red.

"I'm sorry, Neville," said Harry. "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this. I should have made you go home."

"To hell and back, Harry," said Neville emphatically. "I already told you that."

"That's good," sighed Harry. "Looks like you're going to get your wish."


	12. 11 – The Only One

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 11 – The Only One**

After Fred left the group, they were all quiet for a few minutes. The story of the other Hermione assassinating Draco Malfoy made Hermione think of something. "I wonder if Draco Malfoy from another universe could be the Dark Lord," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"No," said Cedric. "We've seen a Draco Malfoy here. Whoever the Dark Lord is, the Draco Malfoy we saw, by all accounts, is his most trusted adviser and friend, though. The Draco in our universe didn't have any friends, other than Crabbe and Goyle."

"Could the Dark Lord be Crabbe or Goyle?" asked Ron. As soon as it was out of his mouth he knew he'd said something stupid. "Wait, forget I said that. In any universe, those two aren't smart enough to spell their own names, let alone do anything like this Dark Lord has done."

"Well, we can assume he's a Slytherin," said Hermione. "If he's Draco's friend, he would almost have to be."

"There was a Slytherin crest on the Dark Lord's cloak," said Sirius.

"The Gryffindor crest was in the thrown room, too," said Cedric. "That would make the Queen a Gryffindor. Was there any clue who she was?"

"She had long blond hair," said Ron. "That and that she's one mean piece of work is really all I know about her. I thought I was going to die after she choked me."

"I'm curious as to why they let us keep our wands," said Hermione, changing the subject. After hearing that Ron died in another universe, she really couldn't think about Ron nearly dying.

"Logic dictates, that if they allowed you to keep your wands, and us to keep our tricorders and phasers, they must not consider them a threat," said Spock.

"Yes," said Sirius. "Our wands did us no good when we tried to attack the guards. Fortunately we have had them. Albus required quite a bit of healing. We've been trying to figure a way out of here, but we can't."

"They even allowed the big guy to keep his weapons," said Cedric.

"Big guy?" said Ron questioningly. "Who is that?"

"Come on, I'll introduce you," said Cedric.

They followed Cedric over to the bars of the cell. Ron and Hermione could clearly see that there was another cell with a much higher ceiling across the hall. It was very dark inside the cell.

"Hey, Prime, we have someone for you to meet," called Cedric.

They heard the sound of metal on metal, and the floor seemed to vibrate with the sound. Then a large shape walked out of the darkness. It appeared to be some kind of robot. It was about thirty feet tall, with blue legs and a red body and arms.

"Prime, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," said Cedric.

"Hello, my name is Optimus Prime," replied the robot. "It is nice to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Um…hello," said Ron dumbly. "Are you from…up there." Ron pointed up, not really able to say the words. He was still toying with the idea that he had in fact lost his mind.

"Yes," said Prime.

"Well, at least that was a simple answer," muttered Ron.

"It's nice to meet you," said Hermione, fascinated by the giant robot. "I don't mean to be rude…but what exactly are you?"

Optimus Prime explained that he was the leader of a race of robots from the planet Cybertron. Hermione had to grab onto Ron who looked like he was going to faint. Optimus Prime had been abducted less than a week ago and brought here.

"They left my weapons active, yet I am unable to do any damage to the cell or the guards," said Prime. "I agree with Spock's assessment. They must not consider our weapons a threat. I have tried everything I can think of to get out, and nothing works."

"Did you arrive alone?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No," said Prime gravely. "I arrived with Megatron. I do not know what they have done with him, but he is one of the most ruthless and powerful beings in the universe. We were locked in combat when we were taken. Our war has raged for many millions of years. I wonder if the Dark Lord knew what he was getting himself into with Megatron. If anyone has the power to escape, it's Megatron."

Just then, they heard a door open, and two guards carried a man toward the cell.

"Prisoners, back away from the door," said one of the guards.

Ron, Hermione, and the others moved away from the cell door. He was wearing blue with a number four on his chest. The guards brought the man in and dropped him on the floor, locking the door as they left.

"Are you all right, Reed," asked Spock, as he helped the man into a sitting position. He was trying to catch his breath.

"I think so," panted Reed. "That machine she uses really does a number on me, Spock."

"Reed, this is Ron and Hermione," said Cedric. "They have just arrived."

"Nice to meet you," said Reed, as he looked up at Ron and Hermione. "My name is Reed Richards. I'm also known as Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four."

"A bit full of himself, if you ask me," Ron whispered to Hermione, who elbowed him in the ribs.

Suddenly, Reed extended his hand toward them. His arm began to stretch, until his hand was right in front of Hermione who was about ten feet from where Reed sat on the floor.

"Well…I can't wait to hear this explanation," muttered Ron.

Ginny stood in the Dark Lord's quarters. She was looking out the windows. The black sea churned below her. The moons in the sky seemed to stare at her. She had never seen a place so devoid of warmth and happiness. Living here had to be like living with a Dementor.

She had looked around the dimly lit room for something to use to escape, but she had found nothing. Draco had locked the door when he left. There were weapons displayed like trophies on the wall, but they would not come loose, even when she used her wand. There was really nothing left for her to do but wait.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there now. She almost wished Draco would return so at least she would have someone to talk to. She was worried about Ron and Hermione. She was desperate to know that her brother and best friend were all right. She had to admit, what she really wanted was for the door to open and Harry to rush in and take her in his arms.

If Ginny thought for a moment she could do something, anything to fight back, she would. She wasn't afraid to die for something she believed in. She was willing to fight and die if necessary in the battle against Voldemort. This was different. The only thing to fight for was her freedom, and if what Draco said was true, her magic was no match for the Dark Lord. It would be suicide to do anything. She was completely helpless, and she hated that. Being killed trying to escape would not accomplish anything. If she did something stupid, Harry might never have a chance to rescue her. She was sure that wherever, or for that matter, whenever Harry was, he would move heaven, earth, and time itself to get to her. She had to do whatever she could to hold out for that.

She wasn't really sure why, but she believed Draco. More than that, she trusted him, and she was sure that this Draco would not lie to her. Really, how could she not trust him? The haunted look in his eyes when he looked at her was not something that could be faked. He must have really loved the Ginny Weasley of his universe. She still wasn't used to the idea that there were other Ginny Weasleys living their lives in other universes, to say nothing of how another her could have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy of all people. She tried not to think about that. It was just too weird.

Ginny heard the door open, and turned away from the window. Silhouetted by the light of the hallway stood a cloaked figure.

He stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. The lights became brighter, but the room was still not well lit. The hood of his cloak hid his face.

"My apologies for your treatment," said her host as he walked slowly towards her. "General Lestrange is unnecessarily brutal. I trust Draco healed your injuries?"

Ginny decided that false bravado would gain her nothing. As long as he was going to be nice, she would play along.

"Yes, thank you," said Ginny with a slight smile. "For a while, I thought…General Lestrange was going to kill me."

"She has her uses," said the Dark Lord evenly. "Unfortunately, knowing when force is not necessary is not one of them. Is there anything I can get you? Something to eat or drink perhaps?"

It was only now that he mentioned food that Ginny realized that she was very hungry. "Yes, that would be nice," said Ginny appreciatively.

The Dark Lord waved his hand. A small round table appeared with a chair on either side. A moment later, the door opened, and two old women came in. Both bowed as they past him. One set down a pitcher of lemonade and the other a plate of sandwiches. Both quickly left.

"Please, sit," said the Dark Lord, gesturing toward the table. A plate and a glass appeared on the table.

"Thank you," said Ginny with a nod before she sat down. She poured a glass of lemonade and took a sandwich. The Dark Lord sat down opposite her and was quiet while she ate. She could tell he was staring at her even though she couldn't see his face.

"Did Draco explain to you where you are," he asked, breaking the silences that had fallen over the room.

"Yes," said Ginny, before taking another sip of lemonade. "I didn't completely understand it, but I think I get the general idea. Have you met…many of…me?"

The Dark Lord laughed, amused. "Nothing like getting right to the point," he said. "To answer your question…no, I've never met another Ginny Weasley besides yourself and the one from my own universe."

Ginny wasn't sure what that meant. Draco made it sound like there were many universes in which there was a Ginny Weasley. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she just had to ask.

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny.

"Before I answer…I have another question for you," asked the Dark Lord. "How old are you?"

"I turned seventeen last week," said Ginny curiously. She wasn't sure why that would matter.

The Dark Lord sat forward slightly in his chair. For a moment, Ginny thought she might see his face, but it remained hidden beneath his hood.

"You are seventeen years old?" asked the Dark Lord as if he wanted to make sure he had heard her right.

"Yes," said Ginny. "Does that mean something?"

"Does that mean something?" he repeated with a laugh. "It may in fact mean everything. There is a reason that I wished to interrogate you myself. Normally, Draco and Bellatrix handle interrogations. When I saw you, I knew I had to conduct this interview myself."

"Why…what makes me so special?" asked Ginny confusedly.

"You see Ginny…I have encountered countless parallel earths, more than you could ever believe," said the Dark Lord. "Many of them evolved along similar lines as our own worlds. I have encountered many versions of your brothers. I've even encountered brothers of yours who didn't exist in your world. But I am only aware of three Ginny Weasleys who survived her first year at school. Statistically, in a random selection of any number of parallel earths, I would expect a single event to happen about half the time, yet it seems that the death of Ginny Weasley violates all laws of probability across the Multiverse."

"I don't understand what that means?" asked Ginny softy. She was fighting a panic rising in her throat. Could it be that all of this was happening because of her? No, she knew if Harry said that that she and Hermione would yell at him. She couldn't think like that.

"What it means is this," said the Dark Lord, an edge of excitement to his voice. "I recently encountered a universe where Ginny Weasley survived her first year, only to die at the end of her third year, when Voldemort killed Harry Potter and began his conquest of the entire world. In my own universe, Ginny Weasley died the day I came to power. She very nearly ended my reign before it began. She had me, though I'm not sure how she managed to. It was…dumb luck. She was in the right place at the right time. She was casting the spell, and I had dropped my wand as I had defeated Dumbledore. She had me dead to rights, but before she could kill me, she was herself killed. You asked why it is important that you are seventeen years old. You are in fact the only Ginny Weasley I have ever found who has lived to the age of seventeen."

Ginny was stunned. If this were true, then in countless universe she had died in the Chamber of Secrets. What could that possibly mean?

"I need you to tell me something…in your world, what happened to Voldemort?" asked the Dark Lord. "Was he defeated?"

"Yes, he was defeated," said Ginny softly. She was tempted to lie to him, but she was sure he could use Legilimency against her anytime he wanted.

"Who defeated him?" asked the Dark Lord, his voice low, resembling more of a snake's hiss than a man's voice.

"Harry Potter," whispered Ginny fearfully. Ginny could hear the Dark Lord's breathing become faster.

"And does Harry Potter…still live," asked the Dark Lord.

Ginny had panic welling within her. "No," breathed Ginny, praying this was not a mistake. "He died when Voldemort did."

"Liar!" bellowed the Dark Lord in a voice so loud the room shook.

The Dark Lord leapt to his feet and waved his hand toward her. Ginny screamed as her mind caught fire. She screamed unconsciously as he read her memories like a book. After several moments, he canceled the spell. Ginny fell from the chair, clutching her head. The pain was excruciating. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

The Dark Lord turned and strode purposefully toward the door. "After all these years," said the Dark Lord as the door opened. "I've found him."


	13. 12 – Speculation and Conjecture

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 12 – Speculation and Conjecture**

Neville tried to catch his breath, everything had happened so fast. He needed to let his mind catch up, but it was all so unbelievable that he thought he might have gone mad. He really needed to sit down for a few minutes. Unfortunately the two guards clad in white armor that were nearly dragging him down the hallway, didn't seem inclined to allow that.

After the sphere had begun to shrink, and he thought the pressure would crush them, he and Harry were suddenly dropped onto a cold metal floor. As they grabbed their wands and scrambled to their feet, a spell had come out of nowhere and hit Harry, leaving him unconscious.

A man in a black hooded cloak had taken Harry's wand and ordered several guards to take him to a cell. The guards had referred to him as the Dark Lord, and Neville could see the Sword of Gryffindor sheathed on his back. Draco Malfoy had led the two guards who were carrying Harry out of the room, his rucksack still on his shoulder.

Neville yelled for them to stop, but someone had slapped him across the face so hard that he fell to the floor unconscious, felling as though he was on fire. All he could see of the person before he was hit was a clearly female figure in a skintight black suit. She had a hood up and he couldn't see her face.

Neville couldn't fathom what was going on. He was sure they should have known that Draco Malfoy was involved in Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's disappearance. It was strange though. Neville had never seen Draco wear his hair so long. He had no idea who the man in the cloak that the guards called Master was, nor the woman who had hit him. Whoever they were, Draco was working with them, so they couldn't be anyone Neville wanted to know.

As they moved down the hallway, a door opened, and Neville heard a familiar voice.

"Let go of me you miserable bastards!"

"Ginny!" yelled Neville, relieved that she was all right. A moment later, two guards dragged Ginny through the door and into the hallway. They turned away from Neville, and all of them proceeded down the hallway.

"Neville?" said Ginny, as she tried to look over her shoulder. "How did you get here? Are you the Neville from my universe?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville incredulously. He was sure Ginny had gone mad. "Harry and I were at Hogwarts. We were trying to find you."

"How did you get here?" asked Ginny, as she continued to struggle with the guards.

"Not a clue," said Neville. "Harry said it was the same thing that happened to you."

"So Harry's here?" asked Ginny hopefully. She knew he would come for her, and it gave her hope that she desperately needed, but she was also panicked because it was clear the Dark Lord was looking for him.

"Yes," panted Neville, as he struggled with the guards. "But they knocked him out. I don't know where they've taken him."

"Silence!" hissed a voice from behind them.

Neville knew the voice. He would never forget that voice, even if he lived for a thousand years. How could he ever forget the person who had tortured his parents into insanity? Of course, since she was already dead, her presence alone was a bit of a shock.

"Where are you taking these prisoners?" demanded Bellatrix as she came around in front of them. She looked at Ginny with eyes full of hate.

"To a cell," said one of the guards who were holding Ginny. "The Dark Lord's orders."

"The Dark Lord has ordered one of the other prisoners be brought to the Queen," said Bellatrix. "After we deposit these two, you will accompany us to the Queen's lab." She looked at Ginny, who stared daggers back at her. "I see you are feeling better than when I last saw you."

"Shove it up your arse!" screamed Ginny.

Bellatrix slapped her hard across the face. "There is plenty more of that for you," hissed Bellatrix. She looked up at Neville and smiled. "Neville Longbottom. I have such fond memories of torturing your parents. Well…not your parents, the Frank and Alice Longbottom of my universe. "I still remember that triumphant day that the Dark Lord killed your counterpart. He still carries the sword he ripped out of his hand."

Neville was now quite sure he had gone mad.

They continued down the hallway. After several turns, and going through several doors, they came to a corridor lined with cells.

"Ginny!"

Neville couldn't really see into the cell. Bellatrix, Ginny, and two of the guards were in front of him. He was sure that it was Ron's voice he had heard.

"Back away from the doors," demanded Bellatrix, as she drew her wand.

A moment later, Bellatrix opened the cell, and Ginny and Neville were dragged in and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Neville looked around quickly. Ron was standing beside Hermione. There was a group of people standing not far away, but Neville was focused on Ron and Hermione, relieved that they were all right.

"That one," said Bellatrix, as she pointed towards Hermione.

"No," cried Ron, as he stepped in front of her, putting his arms out to his sides in a futile effort to protect Hermione. "Get away, I won't let you take her!"

"Such bravery," snickered Bellatrix. "Are you really so eager to die?"

"No!" exclaimed Hermione fearfully. "I'll come quietly." She wasn't going to let Ron be hurt. It would be futile to resist.

Ron turned to her and opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Hermione kissed him deeply. After a moment, she pulled back, holding his face in her hands and looking into his eyes.

"It's all right, Ron," whispered Hermione breathlessly. "Ginny seems no worse for being interrogated. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But, Hermione…" whimpered Ron, as he looked into her eyes, tears beginning to prickle in his eyes. He felt like he did when they were in the sphere, like he couldn't breathe.

"I'll be all right," smiled Hermione. She then stepped away from him toward the guards. She looked at Ginny and Neville, who were now seated on the floor. Ginny nodded, acknowledging Hermione's silent plea for her to take care of Ron.

Hermione followed Bellatrix out of the cell as the guards locked the door behind them. Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Ron before they led her away. Hermione smiled, reassuringly. As brave as she was, there was no mistaking the look of fear in her eyes.

"Hermione," whimpered Ron, as he fought the tears welling in his eyes.

Ginny and Neville picked themselves up off the ground and went to Ron. Ginny, maneuvered him to a cot by the wall and got him to sit down. She and Neville sat down of either side of him. Ginny put her arms around Ron.

"Are you all right," asked Ron softly, as he put his arms around Ginny. "I was so worried about you, Ginny."

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Ginny reassuringly. She wasn't going to tell him about the beating she took at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. "I'm sure Hermione will be fine too. Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself."

"How'd you get here, Neville?" asked Ron, as he turned to him. Something occurred to Ron. "Are you our Neville, the one from our universe?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville pitifully. "I don't know what the hell is going on. What do you mean by your universe?"

Before Ron could reply, someone stepped forward from the group of people who were standing a few feet away. "Ginny?"

Neville looked on in shock and watched another Neville Longbottom walking towards them, staring at Ginny. He knew well the face he saw in the mirror every morning, even with the long blond hair, eye patch, and scars, there was no question he was looking at another version of himself.

"Patch, she's not your Ginny," said one of the other men.

Patch fell to his knees in front of Ginny, and stared at her. He slowly reached up as if her were going to touch her face, but pulled back his hand and put it over his mouth. A moment, later another man knelt beside him and put an arm around Patch's shoulders. Patch just stared at Ginny, a look of pain and longing on his face, so much like the look she had seen on Draco's face.

Ginny was staring at the man who knelt beside Patch. "Fred," whispered Ginny softly. Ginny sighed. "You're from another universe, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Fred with a nod.

"You'll have to forgive Patch," said Sirius, as he walked over to them. "He's never got over losing Ginny."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," sighed Ginny. "It seems in another universe, I…or rather another Ginny Weasley was in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Ridiculous," scoffed Ron incredulously. "Not a single chance in hell. I'd never allow it."

"I'm going to ignore that," mumbled Ginny.

"Ron, I'm staring at another me," laughed Neville. "I don't think anything could be ridiculous anymore."

"I suppose I can't argue with that," sighed Ron.

"Could someone explain what is going on," asked Neville pitifully, as Fred and Sirius helped Patch up, and led him toward a cot on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Ask the rubber band, the andyroid, and the alien. I don't understand a word they say, but maybe you and Ginny will have more luck."

Ginny and Neville were introduced to everyone, including the robot in the cell across the way. Data, Spock, and Reed explained the Multiverse. Ginny thought she had a better understanding now than she had before. Neville told them about how he and Harry had arrived. Finally, Ginny told them most of what she had learned from Draco and the Dark Lord.

"So then, all this time, the Dark Lord has been looking for Harry?" asked Dumbledore disbelievingly. "I wonder what he wants with him."

"I don't know, but apparently he has destroyed countless universes looking for him," said Ginny slowly, still a little shaken at seeing Albus Dumbledore alive.

"That does not make sense," said Data thoughtfully.

"I concur," said Spock.

"What do you mean?" inquired Ginny curiously.

"If he were only looking for another Harry Potter, The Master could have taken him from any point in the time stream, not just from 1998," said Reed. "The question is, what about the Harry Potter from your universe is unique?"

"It's me," whispered Ginny softly. "It has to be."

"What do you mean," asked Ron curiously.

There were a couple of things that Ginny had learned from Draco and the Dark Lord that she had left out of her earlier explanations. One was how she died in the Dark Lord's universe. The other thing she left out, she now thought was important.

"According to the Dark Lord…I am the only Ginny Weasley he has ever encountered who has reached the age of seventeen," said Ginny.

"That is statistically unlikely," said Data.

"Nearly impossible by my calculations," said Spock.

"I visited many universes similar to my own, and I concur," said Reed. "No single event should occur so infrequently across the Multiverse. If what the Dark Lord has told you is true, then I believe you are correct. It must have something to do with you. The question is, what?"

"What else did the Dark Lord tell you about yourself in other universes?" asked Sirius. "It might be important."

"He said that in only three universes that he has encountered I survived my first year at Hogwarts," said Ginny slowly.

"You mean…you died in the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Neville.

"All except in our universe, the Dark Lord's universe, and their universe," said Ginny, motioning toward Sirius, Fred, Cedric, and Dumbledore. "What happened in your universe?"

"I saved her," said Patch softly as he rejoined the group, having regained his composure. "I went into the Chamber of Secrets with Ron and Harry. Harry opened the Chamber, but wouldn't risk himself. I saved you…sorry…her. Sorry about earlier. I haven't even looked at a picture of her since she died. It was a shock."

"It's all right," said Ginny kindly. "You must have loved her very much, Patch."

"I did…more than I could ever put into words," said Patch softly. "After the Chamber of Secrets, we were inseparable. When the battle began the day Harry died…I should have taken her and got out of there, but she wanted to stay and fight."

"Did the Dark Lord tell you what happened to Ginny Weasley in his Universe?" asked Spock. "It might be important."

Ginny was quiet for a moment. She had felt so bad for Draco, only to find out that he had killed her. It was hard to comprehend. The pain in his eyes was genuine, yet he had no one to blame but himself for her death.

"It was me," said a voice. "I killed her."

Ginny turned to see Draco standing outside the cell.

"What the hell do you want?" growled Ron.

Ginny put a hand on his arm, and Ron calmed down. She stood up and walked over to the bars of the cell. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I know why you didn't tell me," said Ginny evenly. "I could tell from the look in your eyes, you really did love her. I just want to know one thing. What was it that made you save his life over the girl you loved?"

Draco looked down at the floor. "He saved my life," sighed Draco. "I owed him. I wish I had a better reason, but that's it."

Ginny nodded. "What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything," asked Draco softly, looking meaningfully at her.

"You could let us all go home," said Ginny sarcastically.

Draco's face fell. "Sorry," said Draco. "That is not within my power. I wish it were."

"Can you tell me if Hermione is all right?" asked Ginny.

"The Queen is interrogating her," said Draco.

"Could you tell me…is Harry all right?" asked Ginny.

Draco stared at her for a moment. "Your Harry is fine," said Draco reassuringly. "Whether or not he…and all of you remain that way is up to him. If he cooperates, you may all be sent home soon."

"Cooperates with what?" asked Ginny. She felt like she might get some import information.

"I'm sorry, I can't say," said Draco shaking his head. "The servants will be bringing lunch for you shortly. I must go."

Ginny reached through the bars and grabbed Draco's hand. "Thank you," said Ginny.

Draco looked at her for a moment, as Ginny squeezed his hand. "You're welcome," whispered Draco softly. She let go of his hand, and Draco walked away.

"Why are you being nice to him?" spat Ron. "In our universe he's only one step removed from being a Death Eater, and he killed you in another universe."

"I feel bad for him," said Ginny as she sat down next to Ron again. "Whatever he's done, he really did love her."

"It may prove useful if you can turn him into an ally," said Spock.

"That too," said Ginny softly. The thought had crossed her mind as well. She hated to use anyone like that, but they were desperate.

"So, does that help us any with why he wants our Harry?" asked Neville.

"I have a theory," said Data. "It is based on a great deal on speculation and conjecture, but based on all that we know it is feasible." Data looked right at Ginny. "It is possible that if you are the only Ginny Weasley to survive to age seventeen, perhaps he is similarly unique."

"That is logical," added Spock thoughtfully. "Perhaps without you, Ginny, he was unable to defeat Voldemort."

"But I didn't do anything," said Ginny incredulously. "I mean…I fought when I could, but I didn't really do anything."

"How do you figure that?" asked Ron, as he turned toward Ginny. "Have you forgotten what Dumbledore told Harry? Love is the power that Harry had and Voldemort didn't. You weren't with him all of last year. I think he was in love with you when we left to find the Horcruxes, maybe even before that. I'm not sure he could have done any of that if it wasn't for his love for you."

Ginny stood there in shock. Harry had said this to her once. He had said he could never do it without her, but she had just thought he was being dramatic. Maybe there was more to it than that.

"When did you learn so much about love," asked Ginny with a smile.

"When I fell in love with Hermione," said Ron slowly. "If I could only tell her."

"So what exactly are we saying?" asked Neville, pulling them back to the subject at hand. "What does this mean?"

"Three universes are not enough to come to any definitive conclusion," said Reed. "Based on the evidence, it suggests that what the Dark Lord has been searching for is a Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort."

"And lived," said Ginny softly. "After I told him Harry had defeated Voldemort, he asked if he still lived."

"Then in all probability, it seems that without the presence of a Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter does not survive the defeat of Voldemort," said Data. "At least not in any other universe, save your own."

"I concur," said Spock.

"That does bring up an interesting question," said Sirius. "Or I should say it takes us back to an old question."

"What's that?" asked Fred.

"If the Dark Lord is looking for a Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort, then who is the Dark Lord?" said Dumbledore continuing Sirius's thought. "He keeps that hood every time any of us has seen him, not that it has been many times. All we know about the his universe is that he conquered the earth, and that Draco was apparently his friend and killed the Ginny Weasley of their universe to save the Dark Lord's life. If we knew who the Dark Lord was, we might have a better idea why he wants a Harry Potter who has defeated Voldemort."

"I asked Draco what the Dark Lord's name was," said Ginny. "He wouldn't tell me. He was definitely a Slytherin though…he wore Slytherin's crest on his cloak."

"I am afraid we are missing too many pieces of the puzzle," said Spock.

"I have another question," said Neville, as he thought back to what happened when he and Harry arrived. "They left all of us with our wands, and didn't even bother to search my rucksack, but they took Harry's wand when we arrived."

"That is indeed curious," said Spock. "Perhaps with his wand he would be a threat to the Master. That is the only logical conclusion."

Before anyone could say anything else, a servant pushed a cart down the hall in front of the cell. She picked up a tray off the cart and set in on the ground in front of the door. She opened a small door in the bottom of the cell door, and slid the tray inside, closing it and leaving quickly.

"Thank God, I'm starving," said Ron. He stood from his seat on the cot, went over and knelt down beside the tray. There was a large covered pot, a stack of bowls and spoons, some glasses and a pitcher of water. Ron lifted the top off the pot, and then replaced it and looked up.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, as she stood up and walked over to Ron.

"It's not fair," muttered Ron sadly. "Mushrooms."


	14. 13 – Scared and Alone

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 13 – Scared and Alone**

A moan escaped Harry's lips as he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He was groggy, but his head was starting to clear.

He had regained consciousness to find he was being dragged down a corridor. Someone, one of the guards he assumed, had hit him hard in the back of the head when he began to struggle. He hadn't lost consciousness again, but he had been quite dazed.

Harry tried to lift his head and open his eyes, but his head was throbbing painfully. He abandoned the attempt to lift his head and rolled over onto his side, slipping his arm out of the strap on his rucksack. He opened his eyes, and though he couldn't quite get his eyes to focus, he could tell he was in some kind of cell.

The two guards who had dropped him were exiting the cell. Through his blurry vision, Harry was able to make out the cloaked figure standing outside the cell as the door was closed.

"Malfoy," panted Harry as he slowly pulled himself up. "I should have known. What have you done with them?"

"The Dark Lord will send for you when he is ready," Draco informed him tonelessly. Draco began to turn away.

"No!" yelled Harry. "At least tell me if they are all right! I saved your life, Draco! You owe me that much!"

Draco turned and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

All he wanted was to get his hands around Draco's neck. He couldn't believe Draco would do this. Draco had to know he should have died in the Room of Requirement.

Harry's head still hurt, and he was sure if he yelled again his head would explode. He took some deep breaths and tried to stay calm. Yelling at Draco wasn't going to help him find out what happened to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Please, Draco," said Harry softly. "At least tell me if they are all right."

Draco continued to stare at him for a moment, and then opened his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything they were interrupted.

"I hear we have another prisoner," cackled a voice. A moment later a woman walked in front of the cell. She didn't turn toward the cell. Harry could only stare at her.

"The prisoner is none of your concern, Bella," growled Draco as he turned to her. "The Dark Lord will see to him personally."

Bellatrix harrumphed indignantly and then turned towards Harry. She gasped and stared at him. "I can't believe it," whispered Bellatrix. "He's…"

"Silence, Bella!" snarled Draco, as they turned towards each other and stared daggers at each other. "Keep your mouth shut!"

Harry was sure he had gone mad. He had seen Bellatrix Lestrange die. Harry's confusion grew as he realized how long Draco's hair was, not to mention he was sure that Draco had never once stood up to Bellatrix like that in his life.

He couldn't stay silent and do nothing anymore. Losing the tenuous hold he had on his self-control, Harry mustered every ounce of strength he had and forced himself to his feet. He ran to the bars of the cell and reached through, grabbing Bellatrix's cloak, as she was closer to the bars of the cell than Draco was.

"Let me out of here!" demanded Harry angrily. He really wasn't sure what he actually meant to accomplish, but doing something was preferable to doing nothing.

In one motion, Bellatrix twisted away from him, drew her wand and pointed it at him. "Crucio!" bellowed Bellatrix.

The spell hit Harry and he fell backwards as every part of his body exploded in pain. The spell was canceled almost immediately, and Harry was just able to see what was happening outside the cell through the fog of pain.

"No!" shouted Draco as he turned to Bellatrix and hit her across the face with the back of his hand. "The Dark Lord does not want him harmed!"

Bellatrix staggered away and turned towards Draco, starting to raise her wand.

"Don't!" yelled Draco. He was faster and drew his wand, pointing it at her before she could raise her wand. "Give me an excuse!"

"How dare you," hissed Bellatrix. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am your superior," growled Draco. "The Dark Lord has ordered the prisoner not be harmed. Now…get out of here and pray I don't inform him that you ignored his orders."

"One day, Draco," hissed Bellatrix dangerously. "One day you will pay for this."

"I've heard that before," spat Draco. "You haven't made good on that threat yet…I see no reason to believe you will now. Get out of my sight!"

Bellatrix stared at Draco with murder in her eyes. "He wants to see you," hissed Bellatrix. She handed him a note, and watched Draco quickly read it, fold it and slip it into his pocket.

Harry watched, still feeling the effects of the curse as Bellatrix slunk away, a look of hatred on her face. He could almost hear Hermione saying, 'and what exactly did you think that would accomplish, Harry?'

"Are you all right?" asked Draco coolly as he turned back to Harry.

"I've been better," muttered Harry.

Draco waved his wand towards Harry. The pain vanished and his head finally seemed clear. He wasn't sure why Draco would heal him, but he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thanks," muttered Harry.

"The Dark Lord does not wish you injured," replied Draco calmly. "I am merely carrying out his wishes. Unlike Bella, I follow orders."

Harry couldn't quite comprehend all this. It was all so unbelievable. Bellatrix Lestrange was alive and Draco was her superior.

"I don't suppose you can explain what's going on?" asked Harry, hopeful to get some information. "At least tell me where we are."

Draco stared at him for a moment. "No," he answered. "The Dark Lord will tell you what you need to know when he decides it's time." He turned and began to leave.

"Wait," said Harry as he got to his feet. "Can you at least tell me if Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville are all right? Please…I just need to know."

Draco stopped and looked at the floor in front of him for a moment. "You really do love her, don't you?" asked Draco softly. "Ginny…I mean."

"Yes," replied Harry immediately, unsure of why Draco would ask that. "More than anything in the world."

Draco was quiet for another moment, still not looking at Harry. He slowly turned towards Harry. "Ginny is fine," said Draco softly. "Bellatrix worked her over with her usual brutality, but I healed her. She's fine now."

"Thank you," said Harry, not even sure how to react to this. If he didn't know better he would think Draco cared about Ginny. "And Ron, Hermione, and Neville? Are they all right?"

Draco looked away from Harry. "Ron and Neville are fine," Draco informed him tonelessly before he walked briskly away without looking at Harry.

"Wait!" yelled Harry, as panic suddenly welled up inside him. "What about Hermione! Please, Draco! Is Hermione all right?" Draco didn't stop, and a moment later Harry heard a door close.

Harry fell to his knees, his mind swimming. None of this made any sense. How was Bellatrix alive? How had Draco become her superior? Who was the Dark Lord? Could it be Voldemort? Who were the guards in the armor? How could he escape without his wand?

He had so desperately wanted to find Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, but now that he was here, he was no closer to rescuing them, and Neville was in danger too.

Harry tried to think of what Hermione would say. She would say that this was all a trick. Draco could have used Polyjuice to trick him into thinking that Bellatrix Lestrange was alive. It could have been anyone inside the armor. Perhaps even the bizarre way they were taken could be explained. So much could be explained logically, unfortunately, that logic quickly began to fail.

There was no trace of magic where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were taken. How could Draco have accomplished that? Even if Draco had found a way to do it, there was no way he could have broken through the defenses at Hogwarts.

The cell he was in was very real. What little Harry had seen of this place was enough to know he had never seen anywhere like it before. It was no illusion or trick.

He had never seen anything like the armor the guards wore. It was bright white and honestly he thought it looked a little ridiculous. Somehow Harry couldn't imagine any Death Eater he had ever known wearing something like that.

As all this swirled in Harry's mind, one thought kept pushing the others aside. Where was Hermione and was she all right?

Harry thought about all that Draco said. There was obviously some reason he hadn't said that Hermione was all right. It had to be part of some plan. Harry was sure that had to be it, and that telling him that Hermione wasn't all right was all part of it. Nothing else made sense.

One thing kept nagging at him. If this were part of a plan, why would Draco ask him if he really loved Ginny? That made no sense. Why would Draco care about his feelings for Ginny? How could that be part of any kind of plan?

He didn't want to believe Draco, but to believe that he was lying about Hermione left open the possibility that Ginny, Ron, and Neville weren't all right. Harry felt sick.

He had to ask himself, if Draco was telling the truth, what could have happened to Hermione? The thought that she could be badly hurt or even worse, turned Harry's blood to ice. He couldn't imagine not having Hermione in his life. He didn't know what he would do without her. Their friendship was special. It could not be quantified or duplicated. Harry had completely forgiven Ron for abandoning them while they were searching for the Horcruxes, and he was every bit his best friend that he had been since first year. Still, Harry would always remember that it was Hermione who never left his side. She had chosen to stand by him instead of the boy she loved. She had made her own parents forget that she existed so that she could help him defeat Voldemort. She had saved his life in Godric's Hollow. Harry knew he could never possibly thank Hermione for all that she had done for him.

Harry knew that if anything happened to Hermione that he would have let her down. After all she had done for him, when she needed him most he had let her down.

He picked himself up off the floor, only now realizing just how cold it was in the cell. He looked around. The cell was completely empty except for the cots that were lined up against the wall.

Harry retrieved the pillow from his rucksack. He pulled a blanket off of one of the cots, wrapped it around himself, and sat down on the cot with the pillow held tightly to his chest, taking a very small measure of comfort in Ginny's flowery scent and the thought that she was at least unhurt. Harry was feeling more helpless with each passing second.

He tried to push the thoughts of what might have happened to Hermione from his mind. He knew he shouldn't be taking what Draco said as fact, but it was hard not to. After a few minutes, tears began to slide unabated down his cheeks. He tried to turn his thoughts to getting out of the cell and trying to rescue Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, but he couldn't. All he could think about was what might have happened to Hermione.

Harry was sure that even when he was walking into the forest to die, he had never felt this scared and alone in his life.

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there before the tears stopped. Someone who was obviously a servant brought food. Harry tried to talk to her, but she practically ran away from the cell when he moved toward the cell door and spoke to her. She looked terrified. Harry assumed she would be punished if she had spoken to him.

Harry actually laughed when he saw the large bowl of stewed mushrooms the servant had brought. The irony was too much.

Harry returned to the cot and wrapped himself back in the blanket after he ate some mushrooms. He was hungry, but at the same time he wasn't. He had to admit they weren't half bad, but he wasn't sure if it was just fatigue setting in.

He thought of lying down, but he was just too tired to bother. He just pulled the blanket tighter around him and after a while, drifted off to sleep unable to keep his eyes open any longer.


	15. 14 – The Face of Terror

**Harry Potter and the Edge of Infinity**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 14 – The Face of Terror**

Hermione took deep steady breaths to try and keep calm as she walked down the hall. Right now, the hold she had on her composure was tenuous at best. Two guards flanked her and Bellatrix walked in front of her. She wasn't sure where they were taking her or why, but she was sure it couldn't be for any good reason. She clung to the hope that since Ginny had not been hurt, they would have no reason to hurt her either.

Hermione thought back to all the times over the last seven years that she had been afraid. She was terribly scared so many times, but she usually did a good job hiding it. Most of the time she hid it by worrying about Ron and Harry. She hated to be afraid. It made her feel weak and helpless and she hated that.

Somehow not having Ron and Harry to worry about made this much worse. She was happy that, at least for the moment, Ron was safe. She knew he had to be beside himself with worry. She just hoped he wouldn't try something crazy. For the briefest moment the thought that she might never get to tell him how she really felt about him flittered through her mind. She quickly pushed it away.

She wished she could have found out if Neville arrived alone, though she suspected he hadn't and Harry was here already. She was terribly torn between wanting Harry to be on his way to rescue them and wanting him to be safe at The Burrow. She knew that thought was silly. She knew that if Harry hadn't arrived with Neville, that somehow he was trying to get to them. She knew he wouldn't rest until he found them.

Hermione was led into a large room with a very high ceiling. It was dimly lit, and strange equipment was all along the walls. What drew her attention immediately was the table in the middle of the room, and the leather straps that were clearly meant to secure someone on it.

At the head of the table was something that resembled a metal bicycle helmet. There were flashing lights on it and it had a chinstrap dangling from one side. Wires seemed to attach the helmet to the table. Above it, pointing at the head of the table was some kind of machine. The long metal cylinder looked almost like the barrel of a gun, but the end was solid. It was like something out of a science fiction movie, Hermione thought. Unfortunately it was all too real and far more terrifying.

"Put her on the table", ordered a voice. Hermione turned to see the woman that Ron had described from their arrival standing in front of one of the machines. Her hood was up, but the skintight black suit was just as Ron had described it. She could hear Bellatrix laugh gleefully.

"No!" squealed Hermione, as she tried to twist away from the guards who had grabbed her arms. It was no use. Two other guards joined them, and she was lifted onto the table by her arms and legs even as she continued to struggle. The straps were tightly fastened around her wrists and ankles as she tried desperately to get away.

When they tried to put the helmet over her head, she thrashed her head back and fourth, prompting one of the guards to grab her by the throat so she couldn't move. Once the helmet was on, they fastened the strap under her chin and released her throat. Hermione gasped to breathe as the helmet was strapped down to the table, and another large strap was placed across her stomach, preventing her form moving completely.

"Please, don't do this," begged Hermione, as tears began to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to beg, but fear had driven away what little composure she had left.

"Why so upset?" laughed the Queen. "You act as if you will be harmed. I promise you, when this is over you will be completely unharmed."

Hermione took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. The Queen's voice was cold, and strangely familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Why am I here?" asked Hermione softly, having regained a little composure. "What is this place?"

"I need information," replied the Queen absently. "This is my lab."

Hermione couldn't turn her head, but heard the Queen walking towards her. She also heard a door slide aside, and someone else walking into the room.

"Bella, tell Draco I wish to see him," said the Dark Lord coolly. Hermione was sure she knew this voice too, yet couldn't place it. "He is seeing to another prisoner on the upper level. Give this to him."

"Yes, my Lord," said Bellatrix with a reverent bow. Hermione couldn't see what the Master gave her, but heard her exit the room along with the guards.

"I see I have arrived in time," said the Dark Lord with the hint of a laugh. "Are you ready to start the procedure?"

"Yes, my love," replied the Queen. "We are just about to begin."

Hermione strained to turn toward the Dark Lord to see if she could get a look at his face. She could barely move, and couldn't see anything but the terrible machine above her.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Hermione, her voice cracking a little.

A moment later, she could see the Queen above her, looking down at her. She still couldn't see her face beneath the hood. She could just see blond hair peeking out from under the hood, resting on her shoulder.

"As I said, I need information," replied the Queen. "Detailed information. It's far more than I can get from torturing you. Simple Legilimency would take far too long. I've been waiting hundreds of years for this, I don't want to delay any longer."

Hermione was sure she heard desperation and anxiety in the Queen's voice. She stared up at her hoping she could get a look at her face beneath the hood. Hermione saw the Dark Lord place his hands on her shoulders, and move up behind her.

"Our long quest will soon be ended," said the Dark Lord comfortingly, his voice far less cold and even more familiar to Hermione than before. "I leave this to you, but there are other ways. Perhaps another course of action would be wiser…the redhead perhaps. After all, you could use their relationship to your advantage quite easily."

"No," replied the Queen softly. "If my plan fails, we will need her as leverage to convince him. That could be risky enough, and any other course of action would be even riskier. Time is of the essence, the longer he stays here, the greater the risk to us all."

"Very well, my love," said the Dark Lord. "I trust your judgment. Proceed."

He walked away and Hermione watched the Queen wave her hand. The device above her began to hum and the barrel that pointed at her started glowing red. She could feel the helmet grow warm around her head.

"What are you doing to me?" asked Hermione, as panic began to bubble up inside her.

"This device is my masterpiece," replied The Queen, clearly satisfied with herself. "It incorporates the Legilimens spell and the Cruciatus Curse with some technology I have acquired and some of my own design. Your mind will be an open book to me. No thought, no feeling, no memory will be hidden from me. Brace yourself. This will hurt…just a bit."

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," squeaked Hermione, ashamed of how pathetic she sounded.

"Not exactly," laughed The Queen. "I said you would not be harmed. You won't be. When this is over, you will be completely unharmed. During it and for a while afterwards…well…I'm afraid what little conscious thought you have will be filled with prayers for death so the pain will go away. They will not be answered."

Hermione screamed, but the Queen waved her hand and a gag appeared in Hermione's mouth silencing her. She suddenly felt cold. It wasn't cold like going outside on a winter's day, or even falling into icy water. It felt as if she was becoming cold from the inside out, as if her own blood was literally being turned to ice from the inside.

She started to feel numb, but it was quickly replaced with a dull ache that seemed to hit every inch of her body at once. Hermione watched as the Queen reached up and pulled back her hood. Hermione looked upon the face of the Queen as a horror worse than anything she had ever known swept through her. It was not possible. It couldn't be. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend she hadn't seen the face beneath the hood, but she couldn't, her eyes felt as if they were getting wider by the second.

The Queen smiled above her, and a moment later, Hermione's mind went blank as her soul caught fire.

The Dark Lord looked on as Hermione lay on the table trying unconsciously to scream as she convulsed violently against her restraints. She only managed to make a strangled mewling sound.

"I'll leave you to your work," grinned the Dark Lord. "Remember we have a goal. I know how easily you become lost in your work." The Queen looked up at him and grinned, then turned her attention back to Hermione.

The Dark Lord exited the room. He was sure their long quest was very nearly over and soon they would have that which they had wanted for so long. If all went as planned, very soon all that they desired would be theirs. He headed down the hall, and a moment later, saw Draco walking towards him.

"You summoned me, Master," said Draco with a bow. "I received your note, and did as you commanded."

"Excellent," replied the Dark Lord, motioning for Draco to walk with him. They headed down the hall. "Have you secured the prisoner?"

"Yes," Draco informed him.

"Did he resist?" asked The Master.

"When Bella showed up he did," sighed Draco. "I am pretty sure she is dead in their universe. He was quite shocked. He tried to attack her through the bars of the cell."

"And what did Bella do?" asked the Dark Lord. "As if I don't know."

"She used her favorite curse," said Draco. "She only managed to for a moment before I stopped her. He is unharmed. I saw to it that his injuries were healed. I'm sorry…if I were quicker, I could have stopped her."

"It is not your fault, Draco," growled the Dark Lord. "I believe that Bella and I will have to have a conversation. In any event, The Queen is setting her plan in motion. I feel that our quest will soon be at an end."

Draco smiled. "For so long I've hoped to hear that," said Draco. "Congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me yet," sighed the Dark Lord. "Finding him was but the first part of the plan. The second part may prove more difficult. I am not sure I agree with my wife's chosen method, but she is the smart one…so I will leave it to her."

"Can you not simply compel him to comply?" asked Draco curiously. "I mean surely it would be a simple task to use the Imperious Curse. With all the power at your disposal it should be a simple matter."

The Dark Lord was quiet for a moment. "I fear time is against us, and there is something you should know, Draco," he said, not answering Draco's question. "It is the one thing I have kept from you, and for that I am sorry. It wasn't a lack of trust in you, my friend, but I have always suspected that Bella would grow tired of serving me. The fewer who knew the better, for I am sure she would try to exploit this knowledge."

"What is it?" asked Draco curiously.

"The longer we keep him here, the greater the risk to all of us," said the Dark Lord with just the slightest hint of worry in his voice. "If he realizes the power he possesses here, in this place, it could be disastrous."

"Surely you don't think he could stand against you," said Draco, utterly shocked at his tone of voice. He had never heard him say anything like this before.

"Indeed…I do, Draco," said the Dark Lord coolly. "Ever since he has arrived, I felt my own power become muted. Usually I can sense each and every mind in this castle, but I can't seem to anymore. His presence seems to have canceled out my powers. I have not even told the Queen this. Do not reveal this to anyone."

"Of course…but surely you can still defeat him," said Draco. He could not even conceive of any way The Master could be defeated.

"I am sure I can," said The Master slowly. "I have the skill, experience, and weapons at my disposal he couldn't hope to use. Unfortunately, even in defeat he could destroy everything we've achieved. He is quite possibly the only one in all of existence who can."

A/N: Look for updates this fall/winter.


End file.
